Naruto of the Dead
by soulful-ginger
Summary: Adopted from pain17ification. After years of captivity at the hands of Orochimaru, Naruto gains the scroll of Edo Tensei. Watch as he uses is to change the face of the ninja world. NaruXAnko
1. Release

**Hello everyone, this is soulful-ginger. I have the honor of bringing you this version of Naruto of the Dead that pain17ification allowed me to have a crack at. All credit for the first almost dozen chapters goes directly to him and it's my honor to present my own twist on his story. Thank you for the opportunity. In all honesty, not a lot will be changed unless I see fit. Love you guys. **

Naruto will be apathetic, powerful, and will mainly utilize the kinjutsu, _Edo Tensei_. This story will be a NaruAnko one.

That being said, I hope you guys enjoy the idea of _Shi no Naruto_ (Naruto of the Dead).

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto and neither do I.

"Speech"

_'__Thoughts'_

**"****Higher Being Speech"**

_**'**_**_Higher Being Thoughts'_**

"_Jutsu_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 1: Release

The darkness was all consuming, the silence of the sound deafening.

His chains creaked, water from the ceiling dripped, and for the hundredth time that hour the prisoner tried to find a way to end it all.

How long has it been since he was taken? How many times has he endured torture that will kill any lesser man? He didn't know, and he honestly didn't care anymore. All he wanted was for the pain and suffering to end…His soul and been blackened and burned by the onslaught of torture, the myriad of mind games that had raked across his mind like a hot knife.

The village…Tsunade and the others…Sasuke… None of it mattered to him anymore. Not a damn thing except freedom. His body was a literal sack of skin and bone; weak, malnourished, and unwilling to fight back. Yet, in spite of it all, he remained alive. Whether it was due to the damn fox or a small part of him that simply refused to die, he did not know… It was too bothersome to try and figure out anyway.

When would release come?

In what form would it be? Death? Freedom? Servitude?

As he hung by the chains wrapped from his wrists to the spikes in the ceiling, he silently wished for someone, anyone, to free him. He didn't even care if it was that damn snake that did it…

The door to his cell room opened, bringing in a harsh light that made him shut his eyes in pain. Footsteps were heard as well as someone writing on a pad of some sort, before a voice spoke to him.

"Well Naruto, how are we feeling today?" the person asked mockingly.

The blonde slowly opened his once bright blue eyes and raised his head at the man before him. The right hand of the snake Sannin, Kabuto, stared at him with a smirk on his face. Naruto merely put his head back down, too tired to say anything to him.

He had learned his lesson countless times before.

"Aww, come now Naruto… I'm sure you must have _something_ to say. You've done so for almost two years now," Kabuto taunted.

Naruto gave a small grunt before he raised his head again. "…Just get it over with," he said in a dead tone.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Kabuto mocked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Kill me, you bastard. Just let me have my peace" Naruto shut his eyes tightly as Kabuto came closer.

Kabuto's smirk grew before he snapped his fingers and had the chains holding Naruto gave way, dropping the blonde to the floor. As Naruto lay on the ground, too weak to move, two Oto shinobi came in and supported the blonde before pulling him out of the room after Kabuto. Kabuto led them through the underground base and to an open room where Orochimaru sat on his throne like chair. The snake-like nuke-nin was observing his latest potential vessel, Sasuke Uchiha, grow stronger and more powerful.

His slit yellow eyes turned their gaze to the barely living blonde before him. During his near two-year imprisonment, Naruto had somehow still grown to be of greater height than Sasuke; an even six feet. His hair had grown to his shoulder blades and became less spiky and shaggier looking. Captivity had caused his body to practically sink in on itself due to lack of food and water while looking deathly pale from lack of light. As for clothing, all he had were his old orange pants that were ripped into shorts over the years.

Seeing the Uzumaki finally broken made the snake grin and chuckle darkly. "Ah, Naruto-kun… So nice to see you up and about from your lowly cell..."

Naruto braced himself for any fresh Hell that assaulted him, ready for the sweet embrace of the void of Death.

Hearing his old teammate's name, Sasuke turned his attention to the blonde and stared on impassively. What happened to the dobe was not of any significance to him, but his current teacher was being distracted from teaching him anything. So, he was waiting for Orochimaru to finish up with the Uzumaki.

"I take it that you're finally ready to submit to me, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde kept his dead stare on the snake before he slowly nodded. "If-" he started before he coughed due to his dried up throat. After the fit of coughs was done, he said, "If it gets me out of that cell and out of those 'sessions' you and Kabuto gave me, then I will submit…"

"You will submit what?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk.

"…I will submit…Orochimaru-sama."

The snake chuckled at the title given to him. "Good, very good Naruto-kun… Kabuto, get my newest subordinate some clothing and nourishment. Kami-sama knows that he needs it."

"At once, Orochimaru-sama," answered the medic-nin before he and the other two ninja took Naruto out of the room.

"Oh, and Naruto-kun," called out Orochimaru to the blonde's leaving form. "We will begin your physical rehabilitation after you've eaten."

An hour later, Kabuto and Naruto slowly walked back into the room. The blonde was dressed in black sandals, blood red pants, and an open black-hooded cloak with no shirt underneath. His seal was visible as well as a fist shaped scar just next to his heart while his hair was cut back down to its original length. He still looked pale and his eyes still looked devoid of life, but he still looked presentable.

"Orochimaru-sama, I have brought back Naruto."

"Ah, excellent… Now then Naruto-kun, I will have you start your studies with this scroll," said the snake while handing the blonde a blue scroll with a red swirl symbol on it. "That is a scroll on fuinjutsu that is only readable by Uzumaki eyes. Your blood is also needed to open the scroll."

Naruto took the scroll and slowly bit his thumb before he wiped the needed blood on the symbol. The seal glowed and the scroll opened before their eyes. To Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke, all they saw was a blank scroll; however to Naruto's eyes, the scroll had beautifully detailed diagrams and codes for various forms of fuinjutsu ranging from storage and bomb to chakra restriction and body preserving.

"I take it you are able to read the scroll?" asked Orochimaru.

"…Yes I can, but it will take me some time to decipher the contents" Naruto stalled.

"Excellent... Now then, get to it. Kabuto, keep an eye on his progress while I continue training Sasuke."

"As you command- Orochimaru-sama… Come Naruto, you have much work to do."

"Whatever…" Naruto said as he followed the silver-haired man.

Sasuke watched as the blonde who failed to stop him left to begin his own training. It still confused him as to why Orochimaru brought Naruto with them. It was even more confusing and surprising to him when he saw Naruto after nearly two years and he was finally broken. All of the fire and fight he had in him was just…gone, and it was replaced by this submissive stranger.

'_What happened to you, dobe?'_ thought the Uchiha.

Four Months Later

Naruto sat at his desk in his room, notes on fuinjutsu posted all over the room on the walls, shelves, and desk. He was working on a seal design that was made to assist Sasuke in his use of the _Juin_ (Cursed Seal) so that the feeling of exhaustion would be lessened after it was used.

He had been debating on whether or not to rig the seal to kill the last Uchiha. Oddly enough, flashes of the color pink halted that plan.

During the four months of working on the Uzumaki Scroll, Naruto had discovered something very interesting. It started out with him getting a feel for his chakra again, but at one point his chakra jutted out of his palm like a blade. Curious about the development, Naruto pushed more chakra out of where the blade appeared and it shot out like a launched kunai. What was even more interesting was that the blade was connected by a chain that originated from his body.

When Kabuto saw this, he reported it to Orochimaru, but the snake wasn't the least bit surprised. The wife of the Yondaime, Kushina, was famous for her chakra chains. It made sense that her son would have the same ability. However, the Sannin had decided against telling the blonde of his parentage so that he wouldn't get any idea about returning to Konoha.

Another thing that Naruto did was talk to his tenant Bijuu.

Flashback

Naruto opened his eyes to the familiar scene of his sewer-like mindscape. He sighed in irritation as he made his way to the cage that held back the Kyuubi.

It didn't take long to reach it and the familiar slit red eyes of the fox. "Alright fox, what do you want?"

The Kyuubi glared at its container before it presented its vulpine muzzle into the light. **"I'm merely curious as to what finally broke you, Kit… You stood up to me of all things; ME! Who the hell do you think you are standing up to me and losing yourself to that damn snake of all people?!"**

"That isn't any of your business, fox."

"**There it is again! You disrespect me RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Yet you obey that snake like a fucking slave!"**

Naruto glared at the fox and roared, "You wanna know why I gave up fighting back?! It's because he can actually hurt me and you can't do a damn thing to me from this cage! He attacked my body _and_ my mind, fox! All you power does is increase my rage and make me fight on instinct! Do you understand now?! He destroyed me inside and out while you did nothing! Get it through your fucking head!"

The fox snarled and bashed its head against the cage, making the mindscape shake with a furious tremor. **"Don't think that this damn seal will hold me back forever, brat! I will find a way out and when I do, I-"**

"We need to cooperate, fox," Naruto interrupted, stopping the fox mid-rant.

"…**What?"**

"You heard me. I need your power; we both know that. But you also need me to stay alive, or else you'll die too. So, I say we work together and get through this together."

"**What exactly are you saying?"**

"I'm saying that, when the time comes, I'm gonna leave this place and make my own path in the world. I won't be the naïve fool I once was, and I sure as hell won't remain the submissive man I am now. I need your help, fox."

The Kyuubi calmed down after Naruto's explanation and rested its head on its forepaws. **"Well, at least you admit that you need me… And I can't deny the logic in teaming up…"** The Bijuu was silent in thought for a bit before it made its decision. **"Fine, we'll work together; but I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this so that I stay alive."**

"Glad that we have reached an understanding, fox… Now, what will we give each other in this deal?"

"**Simple; I give you access to my power while you make sure to stay alive, brat."** Naruto nodded and the fox added, **"Also, I want you to kill someone for me."**

"Who…?"

"**The man who controlled me that night I attacked Konoha; Madara Uchiha."**

"Isn't he supposed to be dead, or ancient?" asked the blonde in confusion.

"**I assumed so as well, but I think that his blasted eyes somehow made him immortal… His eyes have transgressed farther than any Uchiha out there, so it wouldn't surprise me if eternal life was one of the new abilities…**

"…Could any Uchiha gain this power?"

"**I'm not sure, but all I care about is killing off that bastard. No one commands me and gets away with it!"**

The blonde nodded. "You've got a deal fox. When I can, I'll find Madara…and end him."

End Flashback

After the deal was made, the Kyuubi and Naruto had established both a mental and sensory link between them. They could telepathically speak to one another, and the fox was able to experience what its host did. Naruto had spent most of his time working with seals to keep Orochimaru happy as well as tweak his _Shiki Fuiin_ (Reaper Death Seal) to help with controlling the Kyuubi's power.

Naruto moved throughout the room and grabbed all of his notes before sealing them away in a scroll that had a _Chi Fuiin_ (Blood Seal) on it. He then grabbed a second scroll that was on his shelf and opened it. _'Now then, let's see just what makes you tick…'_ he thought to himself as he read the scroll labeled _Edo Tensei_ (Impure World Resurrection). _'Good thing the snake wanted me to learn this and use its power. Heh, I can't believe he gave me something so useful just because of my monstrous chakra reserves.'_

"**The Sannin truly is a fool… He just gave you one of the most powerful jutsu in the world just because he thinks you will obey him."**

'_A shame on him, isn't it Kyuubi?'_ Naruto asked with a fanged smirk.

The fox smirked as well. **"Indeed it is, Kit…"**

Six Months Later

"So, the teme absorbed Orochimaru, huh?" asked Naruto to Kabuto who looked totally lost on what to do.

"Yes, Sasuke absorbed Orochimaru-sama into him… But I don't understand… It was supposed to work _the other way_ around… How did Sasuke absorb Orochimaru-sama?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and reopened his _Edo Tensei_ scroll before he began looking it over. Over the months, he and the Kyuubi had deciphered the entire jutsu and its many uses and secrets. While Naruto had little care anymore for a lot of things, the whole 'human sacrifice' for each summoned soul was a bit unnerving. Luckily, the fox had a way around it, but it wouldn't speak of the loophole until Naruto knew the jutsu inside and out.

"Think about it, Kabuto… What is the Sharingan's main ability?"

"Decoding and analyzing jutsu?"

"Exactly… Now, wouldn't you say that Orochimaru's body transfer counts as a jutsu?" he asked as if speaking to a young child.

Kabuto looked shocked at how obvious the answer was and was about to speak before they heard an explosion from a part of the base. "Naruto, hold off the invaders! I'll go procure Orochimaru-sama's notes!" ordered the silver-haired medic before he rushed off.

Naruto sighed in frustration and unsealed a scroll that held three dead bodies in it. "Good thing Orochimaru has many of these scrolls around the base," he muttered before he performed the seals needed. "_Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei_!"

As the dead bodies faded into ashes, three coffins rose from the ground and opened up to reveal the old Oto Genin Team he saw during the Chunin Exams; Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. Their eyes were lifeless and in a trance as Naruto ordered, "Go deal with the intruders…"

The summoned souls rushed off to find the attackers of the base while Naruto slowly walked to his room.

"Geez… Just when I wanted to relax, this shit happens. No doubt Kabuto already got the notes and left me to either die or run away myself… Bastard is just a spineless coward," he muttered as he made his way through the darkened hallways.

"**You do know that those three you summoned have no chance right?"**

'_I figured they didn't, but they're mainly used to gauge the strength of the intruders. Besides, if anything, those three will stall them enough to make them lose chakra and strength.'_

"**And then you go in for the kill,"** the fox finished with a smirk which was shared with its host.

'_Exactly… Now, I just have to play the waiting game,'_ he said as his chuckles echoed through the base.

In another part of the base, a violet-haired woman froze at the echoed chuckling coming from the halls. _'That tone… It sounds familiar, but…who is it?'_

(End)

**Again, many thanks to Pain and I'm going to be fleshing this story out into my own fashion. I just felt the first chapter was almost perfect. Stay with it guys and I promise that you will love the end results. **


	2. Return

**Hey guys, soulful here with the new chapter. I'm glad people are liking the story and I hope I can keep it up! **

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto and neither do I.

"Speech"

_'__Thoughts'_

**"****Higher Being Speech"**

_**'**_**_Higher Being Thoughts'_**

"_Jutsu_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene Shift

Chapter 2: Return

'_How? Those three genin are dead…' _Anko watched the three Oto shinobi dissolve into dirt and ash.

"Aright, those three are down. Form a perimeter and search every room. I'm going to go check the lower levels for stragglers!" ordered Anko Mitarashi as she slipped past the three undead Oto shinobi and rushed into the darkened hallways of Orochimaru's underground base.

Her footsteps echoed in the hallway, her mind went over the mission details.

She and a team of three ANBU were given a mission by Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, to raid and gather anything worth taking from the Hebi Sannin's base in Kusa no Kuni. Anko was more than happy to take the mission since it would deal a blow to her bastard of an ex-mentor and she knew that the ANBU would easily help her get the job done.

Although, it did surprise her at first that Tsunade was so willing to go after her old teammate. Ever since the loss of the blonde gaki who had such sweet-tasting blood, the Sannin turned Kage had become much more serious and diligent in her duties as leader of Konoha; so serious that she drank much less than she did before.

Although it was still enough to put down a horse.

It was no secret that she and Naruto were close, almost familial in their relationship, and that the sudden loss of him dealt a serious blow to her heart. She once again believed that her grandfather's necklace was in fact cursed when Kakashi Hatake, the Jonin in charge of Team 7, returned back to Konoha without the body of Sasuke or Naruto.

It hurt the remaining members of the Konoha 12 when they heard of the loss of the blonde and the Uchiha. Sakura seemed to take it the worse since she believed that her Sasuke-kun was gone and that Naruto-baka failed his promise to her. The others were put off by her selfish attitude towards the situation and, over the three years, slowly distanced themselves from the pinkette. Only Ino stayed with Sakura since they had history as childhood friends. Though the other rookies wondered how much longer that childhood bond would last.

The Jonin sensei tried to console their students, but it was always hard to lose a fellow shinobi and friend. Anko herself felt bad about the loss of the blonde gaki. Sure, she could relate to the Uchiha since they both were cursed by the damned snake. However, she and Naruto were kindred spirits in the village since they were avoided and scorned for things they couldn't control; him holding the Kyuubi and she being Orochimaru's ex-student. She had actually hoped to talk to the Uzumaki at one point before he was taken, but she never had the chance.

That was another thing she noticed. No one believed that Naruto had intentionally left and betrayed Konoha and that he was captured instead. It wasn't all that surprising why Orochimaru would be interested in him seeing as he had chakra in spades, was able to spam _Kage Bunshin_ like it was nothing, and he held the strongest Bijuu within him. Naruto was, for lack of a better term, 'the perfect one-man-army'.

Thinking of the whiskered teen being stuck with the snake made Anko's blood boil and she added more determination into her strides as she made her way through the halls. _'Don't worry gaki… If you're here, we'll take you back home,'_ she mentally promised as she turned down another path and entered an open room.

The room itself was very spacious and devoid of anything save for the stone snake statue near the wall farthest from her position. Its eyes had ruby gems within the sockets and they seemed to bore into her, making her shudder slightly.

'_Geez… There's nothing like a staring serpent to get you unnerved here.'_ She took another survey of the room and noticed another hallway opening along the wall on the statues left side. _'That way then…'_ she mentally told herself as she made her way through the torch lit walkway.

It seemed to stretch on for quite a while before she heard shuffling inside a room she was nearing. She hugged the wall and slowly made her way to the door before she peeked through the crack-sized opening and saw a dark cloaked figure sealing away notes into a scroll before pocketing it. She slowly readied a kunai and was about to strike until she saw the figure pick up a familiar item; Tsunade's necklace that she gave to Naruto.

'_No way…'_ she thought before mentally preparing herself and kicking open the door.

She succeeded in surprising the figure, but that was as far as her success went since she found a chain wrapped around her arms and upper body. The chain locked her arms to her sides and left her unable to move them, no matter how much chakra she poured into her arms.

"You won't be able to free yourself that way," the figure informed her with a slightly deep voice. Anko was surprised to see that the chain's source was coming from the figure's back; through the left shoulder blade. He turned his hooded head to take a look at his attacker and the Tokubetsu Jonin was able to catch a glimpse of bright blue eyes under the shadows of the hood. She saw them widen slightly in recognition before she heard him chuckle.

"Well I must admit, I never thought that I'd see you again so soon, Anko Mitarashi. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

He allowed the shadows around him to shift, showing his shirtless upper body, crimson pants, and black sandals as well as the all too familiar seal that rested on his naval. What was new to Anko's eyes was the sight of a fist-sized scar just left of where his heart would be.

"Three years if my memory is correct," finished the figure with a small smile. "I have to say, you sure have gotten beautiful over the years, Anko."

The sight of the man's shirtless body, plus his compliment to her own physique, brought a small blush to Anko's cheeks. She quickly shook it off and asked the question she wanted to ask for a while now. "Is that really you, gaki?"

The figure chuckled warmly before he removed the hood, presenting his whiskered, blue-eyed face to the Jonin. The woman had to admit that he looked a lot more handsome now with the loss of his baby fat and mature visage. "Still calling me that, eh Anko? I guess you're technically right, though. I am younger than you, so I would be a 'gaki' in your eyes. On the other hand…Do I really look like a brat still?"

"What happened to you? Tsunade-sama and a lot of people have been worried sick about you! We thought you were captured…"

"I was," he admitted as he slowly released the chains that had her bound. "I was taken by Orochimaru's men after I fell unconscious from my fight with that traitorous fuck, Sasuke. I spent two years under imprisonment and torture before I was 'released', if you can call it that. It wasn't full freedom and Orochimaru played his best torture cards in trying to make me into his personal weapon, but I was able to hold out until Sasuke absorbed him."

"What do you mean 'absorbed him'? How did the Uchiha do that?" asked the violet-haired woman in confusion.

"Well, Oro-teme's body transfer technique actually absorbs his chosen vessel's body into his own while he takes over their 'soul', so to speak. Sasuke, with his Sharingan, was easily able to reverse the absorption from his body to Orochimaru's, making Sasuke take over Orochimaru's body. That's the best I can really explain it, actually. All in all…someone got inside of someone."

Anko nodded in slight understanding since it still didn't make total sense to her. She put aside the thoughts on Orochimaru's technique on hold in favor of actually finding her favorite gaki. "Well, whatever Sasuke did doesn't matter right now. We'll tell Tsunade all about it once we get you back to Konoha."

"Take me back? I was honestly expecting a ball and chain. Not a warm welcome," he admitted to her.

"Of course we're taking you back! You just told me that you were a prisoner and were held here against your will! You aren't a traitor, so you can't be punished!" she argued.

"Maybe, but that sure as hell won't stop the Civilian Council from punishing the 'demon' as soon as I return. Not to mention the beef I'll get for not bringing back the teme… I'm basically a dead man as soon as I step through Konoha's gates."

"Tsunade-sama will defend you, and I will too!" she shot back making him raise a brow at her.

"Why are you so willing to take me back?"

"Why are you so reluctant to go back?" she countered.

"Touché Anko… I'm just not so fond of the idea of getting put back in a prison _right after_ I got out of one, y'know? Well…unless the food's better this time around."

She cringed slightly at that before she sighed in slight frustration. "Listen gaki, I'm sure Tsunade-sama will be able to keep you out of prison. You're innocent and Sasuke left on his own accord, right?"

He nodded at that. "Yea, the teme tried to kill me to increase his eyes' power as well as stop me from preventing him from going to Oro-teme. I've got the scar to prove it," he stated while pointing at the scar near his heart. "I gotta tell ya, getting hit by the _Chidori_, not once, but _twice_ in one fight is not a pleasant experience. It was quite electrifying."

"Yea, I'll be sure not to have that happen then," she said with a playful smile, making him smile back slightly. "But seriously, you need to come back with us. A lot of people miss you… I'll admit that I did too. I don't miss the newfound puns though."

He laughed at that and replied, "I'll bet you just miss the taste of my blood."

"Well, it _is_ the sweetest I've tasted. But that isn't the only reason, gaki."

"Oh? And what, pray tell, is the other reason?"

"I'll tell you only if you promise to come with us. We came here to gather what we can from the snake's notes, but bringing you back supersedes that mission."

Naruto stood in silence as he thought over his options. Either he risks his freedom and goes with her, or he risks both his freedom _and_ his life by declining and leaving. Not a tough decision, really.

Really.

"Alright… I'll go with you. I have to admit that I missed baa-chan and the others as well. I just need to grab a few things."

"What things?"

"Just a couple scrolls that hold materials that I need... Orochimaru wanted me to be his weapon, remember? Well, a weapon needs strength to be useful and I was able to learn an _incredibly_ useful jutsu; a jutsu I'm sure your associates are dealing with now."

"That was you?" she asked in surprise.

"Yep, and I gotta say, the technique may be a kinjutsu and seen as an act against the Kami, but it is _very_ useful. The scrolls I need contain materials I need for the jutsu."

Anko groaned while holding a hand to her head. "Alright fine, we'll go get your supplies before we head back. But make it quick, gaki!"

"Yea yea, keep your skirt on…or don't. It doesn't matter to me one way or the other," he said with a foxy grin while she gave a grin back.

"Keep talking and I may think you're a pervert who needs to be taught a lesson," she warned while licking her lips.

"As long as the 'lesson' isn't too…strenuous," he said huskily as he made his way down the halls, leaving a slightly blushing Anko.

"Not bad, gaki," she muttered.

'_Not bad at all.'_

Timeskip: One Hour Later

Anko led the trio of ANBU, who were surrounding Naruto, back to the gates of Konoha. Every now and then, she would look back to see how he was doing, and each time he just had a stoic look on his hooded face. He had a scroll that was just as large as the one Jiraiya usually carried on his person while Tsunade's necklace rested on his shirtless torso. The size made Anko curious since he said that his needed 'materials' were in it, but he didn't clarify what exactly it was he needed.

It had taken ten minutes for him to find the scroll, end the jutsu that revived the Oto Genin, and follow the team out of the base. The rest of the hour was spent in high speed travel back to Konoha. Naruto had a _Chakra Restriction Tag_ placed on him since it was standard procedure when bringing an extra to the village. Even though the blonde was not a traitor, the ANBU decided to use the phrase 'no such thing as being too careful' to the fullest and make sure he only had physical skill to rely on. Naruto made no attempts to fight back or run away, especially since he knew that this was his only chance to return home on a slightly positive note.

Not that he couldn't kick their collective asses up and down the streets of Konoha while whistling 'Yankee Doodle Dandy' with one of his arms tied behind his back.

Still, the gears in his mind were turning and the thought of new 'materials' in Konoha made him give the smallest of smirks that went unnoticed. Oh yes, Konoha was a literal gold mine for him now and he was not going to waste this opportunity.

When the group of five finally reached the gates, Anko showed the Gate Guards her credentials, mission form, and signed the 'Stray Passenger' form. Naruto's eye twitched at the title of the form while Anko gave him a playful smirk. "I wonder if Tsunade-sama will let me keep you," she mused jokingly while his eye twitch increased in speed. "I'll need to make sure that you've had all of your shots though…"

Naruto smirked at this and replied, "As long as you _personally_ administer them, I don't think I'll have a problem."

She licked her lips as she and the ANBU team led him to the Hokage Tower. "I'll be sure to remember that," she said while sending a small snake ahead of them.

Tsunade's Office

The Godaime of Konoha sighed as she worked through the small mountain of paperwork resting on her desk. No matter what, each of the Hokage found the seemingly harmless stacks of forms and papers to be more formidable than even their toughest battles.

'_Kami-sama, why the hell did I agree to take this damn job? Oh, right. Naruto's guilt trip' _she mused before she heard a small hiss coming from the doorway. She looked up from her desk just in time to see the small snake Anko had summoned slither under the door and into the office.

"Tsunade-sama, I presume?" it asked in a feminine voice while emphasizing the 'S' sounds of her speech.

"Yes… Are you Anko's or Orochimaru's?"

"I serve Anko… I just came to inform you, as she requested, that during her mission she picked up someone of great interest. She requests that you bring who she called the 'Konoha 10', their sensei, the Perverted Sennin, and your student to your office."

Tsunade raised a brow but nodded slowly and had Shizune call for the requested people before she herself was to come to the office. "Was that all?"

"There was one other thing… She requests that you not freak out when you see who she brought," said the snake before she disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving a confused Hokage.

With Naruto and Anko

The walk to the tower took longer than the Snake Mistress would have liked, but she figured that it gave Tsunade enough time to gather the people she asked for. After telling the receptionist that she had a meeting with the Hokage, she dismissed the ANBU and led the hooded Jinchuriki to the office doors. Once they reached them, she turned to him and asked, "You ready for this, gaki?"

He merely shrugged and answered, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Would it kill ya to smile a little? You haven't seen them in three years, after all…"

"And I'll probably be unable to see them for much longer than I will now once the Council hears of my return. Whether Tsunade is Hokage or not, the Council always seemed to hold the power in this village. Hmmm, I might have to change that."

"Yea well, you may be surprised by how much things have changed ever since you were taken."

"I won't hold my breath…" he muttered as she opened the doors and led him inside. His face remained perfectly calm at the sight of all the people he grew close to during his time as a Genin. Team 7 seemed to gain two new members while everyone else just looked older and dressed different; well most were dressed differently.

The first new member was a pale teen with a sickening fake smile plastered on his face. He had a black mop of hair, a shirt that left his abdomen visible, and a few scrolls on his belt.

He reminded him of Sasuke…with even less personality.

The second looked to be a Jonin or something of equal rank. He had short brown hair, black eyes, standard Jonin attire, and a headband styled like that of the Nidaime Hokage.

Anko stepped aside and allowed Naruto to step fully into the center of the office while the others looked to him curiously. The woman smirked before she turned to Tsunade and asked, "Permission to remove the _Restriction Tag_, Hokage-sama?"

The blonde Kage nodded. Even if the man before her tried to escape, the room was full of shinobi of Chunin rank or higher. He wouldn't get far.

Anko's smirk grew into a grin before she removed the tag and braced herself. The thing about the tag that was stuck to the Uzumaki was that once they were removed, the chakra that was restricted came out full-force. Since Naruto's chakra levels were so high ever since he was a student at the Academy, she knew that he would release _a lot_ of chakra.

She was proven right when a literal dome of chakra burst from the hooded man and would've blown everyone back if they hadn't instinctively held their ground with chakra-laced feet. While the chakra flared, Naruto's Jinchuriki seal became visible to all making the adults widen their eyes in shock. Tsunade had also noticed the green gleam of her grandfather's old necklace and gasped in surprise.

Once the chakra flare died down, Naruto took a deep breath and cracked his neck before he gave the people in the room a small grin. "Man, it feels good to have my chakra back. Although Anko, I could've _easily_ broken the seal at _any_ time. Youki trumps chakra, after all," he informed before he removed his hood and showed everyone his whiskered, blue-eyed face. Everyone, except for the new member of Team 7, gasped in surprise at the sight of the lost Uzumaki, making his grin grow. "What's with you all? You look like you've seen a ghost or a corpse reanimated with some forbidden justu or something," he said with a laugh.

The room was silent except for his and Anko's laughter before Tsunade disappeared from her seat and was next seen squeezing the life out of Naruto. "I can't believe it's really you…"

Naruto's grin softened into a smile and he hugged the busty blonde back. "Yea… It's been _way_ too long…baa-chan."

(End)

**I really hope you guys had a great time reading this because I had my own great time with it. Hope you guys keep reading! See you later bro's!**


	3. Trial of the Innocent

**Hey my loyal readers, I'm very happy to see you all like this run. Another shout out to pain17ification for being awesome!**

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto and neither do I.

"Speech"

_'__Thoughts'_

**"****Higher Being Speech"**

_**'**_**_Higher Being Thoughts'_**

"_Jutsu_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene Shift

Chapter 3: Maelstrom's Trial

'_Great to see I'm still the most unpredictable person they know'_ Naruto grinned.

Everyone in the room, save for the hugging blondes and Anko, stood in shock as they saw the missing Uzumaki back in Konoha. They honestly had low expectations of finding the whiskered blonde, but here he was hugging Tsunade, making them again look like idiots for doubting him.

"I can't believe it's really you," Tsunade commented as she held the closest thing she had to family at arm's length. "How did you…?"

"Anko found me during the raid she and those three ANBU performed at Orochimaru's base near Ta no Kuni. I was just preparing to leave myself before Anko stumbled upon me," replied the Jinchuriki. "Although, she could have done it a _bit_ more gracefully…and with less clothing," he added with a smirk in the woman's direction, making her playfully stick her tongue at him.

"Just be happy that I actually decided not to kick your ass earlier, gaki."

Naruto rolled his eyes before he turned back to the others. "Too bad I'm not into to whole S&M thing. So, after she found me, she convinced me to come back and-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'convinced'?" interrupted Jiraiya. "This is your home."

Naruto actually frowned at the question. "Some things change with the right circumstances, Ero-Sennin. My view of Konoha is a prime example of such change."

The others in the room, Anko included, looked confused at his statement. "Well, how does your view of it compare from before?" asked Kakashi. He remembered seeing Naruto's love for the village years ago and wondered just what had caused his view to sway.

"Simply put, Konoha is full of idealistic and short-sighted fools who saw a single man, who had no qualms with leaving the village, as their 'golden boy' and practically kissed the ground he stepped on. And while this happened, the _real_ hero and hope for the village was scorned and ignored for something he had no control over," explained the blonde with narrowed eyes. "Sasuke will always be the man Konoha would sacrifice the most for while I would be the first thing on the list to go. He'll always be the boot and I'll be the pile of shit underneath it."

The Jonin sensei in the room flinched at his factual statement while the Sannin looked down in shame, Anko looked away with slightly clenched fists, and the rest looked confused. "That isn't true, Naruto," said Tsunade in hopes of getting Naruto to reconsider. "I wouldn't give you up so easily."

"I never said that _you_ would, Tsunade. The 'honorable' members of the Council were who I was referring to. C'mon, they never gave a damn about me and gave Sasuke everything he asked for. And the teme still left this place!"

Sakura scowled at her old teammate and yelled, "Sasuke- kun was being influenced by his Curse Mark! He wouldn't have left if it weren't for that!"

Naruto actually glared at the pinkette, making her take a hesitant step back, and retorted, "Then explain why Anko is still perfectly sane and a _loyal_ kunoichi of the village! Explain why she stays when she has just a good a reason as Sasuke to leave this place! She wants revenge against someone too, just like Sasuke, yet she's still here! I didn't come here to deal with your teen angst bullshit, Sakura. You're a shinobi now, so act like it!"

Each sentence made Sakura take another step back while Anko actually gave the Uzumaki a small smile for his words. Everything that he had said was perfectly true and she couldn't have said it better than he just did.

Sakura gained back her confidence and yelled back, "You're just jealous of Sasuke! You always were jealous of him because he's a member of the great Uchiha Clan and you were nothing more than a homeless loser! A wannabe shinobi!"

The rest of the Konoha 10 looked surprised at her hurtful words while the adults narrowed their eyes at her. To everyone's surprise, Naruto started laughing loudly and holding his sides. He kept laughing for at least three minutes straight, making the others grow concerned before he calmed down and looked to his old teammate. "I can't believe this! You still haven't changed, have you Sakura? Still the ever-loyal fangirl of an egotistical bastard. Unless you grow up this word is going to chew you up and spit you out like the piece of weak meat that you are," he commented with his smirk slowly turning to a straight face with every word. "I can't believe that I actually expected you to have matured when I saw you again…"

Sakura saw red and rushed the blonde with her fist cocked back and pouring with chakra. The others were too slow to react as her blow struck and the force reverberated off of the walls. All eyes in the room widened in shock at her actions before they saw her step back with a hiss of pain and cradle her bleeding fist. Naruto had a blank face as a glowing chain floated in front of where Sakura was intending to hit him. The girl's blood dripped from the chain to the floor before the chain retracted back into his chest.

Sakura glared at Naruto who gave her a disappointed look and shook his head. "This is exactly what I was talking about. Sakura, along with many others in Konoha, could give less than the shit they walk on about me. I bet that if Sasuke was the one who had returned, he would receive a hero's welcome and not even face trial for his actions. And I'll go even further and bet that _I_ will be forced to stand trial for 'failing to bring back the Uchiha'. I honestly expected more from the apprentice of the Hokage. Shame on me, I guess."

While the others looked ashamed at the blonde's words, Sakura had healed up her fist and stormed past him before she left the office and slammed the door closed. Tsunade frowned at her student's actions while Kakashi sighed in disappointment.

Throughout the whole exchange, the newest additions to Team 7 were silent and observed the whole thing. Unknown to the rest of the room, the pale teen had released a rat made entirely of ink as soon as Tsunade hugged the Uzumaki. Now, all there was left to do was wait.

Danzo would be pleased.

It wasn't a long wait, for not even a minute after Sakura had left the office, the door opened up again and a bandaged and scarred old man stepped inside of the office. His only exposed eye took a quick scan of the room before it rested on the returned Uzumaki.

"Well, it seems as if we recovered our Jinchuriki. That's good news, but where is the Uchiha?" asked the man, making Naruto and the two Sannin narrow their eyes; Naruto for the title given to him and the other two out of suspicion.

"Who let you into my office, Danzo?" questioned the Godaime.

"I, being a member of the Council and an Elder of Konoha, do not require something as menial as permission, Tsunade," said the man in a curt tone, making her grit her teeth in anger.

Naruto growled at the disrespect shown to his pseudo-family member," Show some respect, fuckface."

"And I, as Godaime Hokage and a revered member of the Sannin, will not be addressed so disrespectfully, Danzo. Why are you here?"

"A simple reason," he answered before he snapped his fingers and to ANBU appeared. They quickly grabbed Naruto's wrists before they slapped to seals on his bare chest. "Uzumaki Naruto is under arrest for treason by serving Orochimaru."

"What?!" yelled the Sannin and Naruto while the others looked on in shock.

"I was held prisoner by that damn snake! I was tortured for two fucking years before he deemed me 'worthy' of becoming his weapon! Even then, I never truly served him!" raged the blonde as he tried to summon Kyuubi's youki to destroy the seals.

"**It's no use… They've slapped on a youki repressor,"** called o9ut the fox from his mind.

'_Damn it!'_ Naruto mentally cursed before he stopped struggling. "I'm not a traitor!"

"We'll let the jury decide that," stated the war hawk before he had the ANBU transfer Naruto to a prison cell to await trial. "The Council has already been informed of a trial and they will conduct in less than an hour, _Hokage-sama_. I suggest you head there now."

As he left, Tsunade slammed a fist on her desk, cracking it, and growled out, "Damn that one-eyed bastard! How the hell did he know that Naruto had returned anyway?!"

Kakashi and Yamato, the older addition to Team 7, narrowed their eyes in suspicion before they gave discreet glances to Sai and his smiling face. "Maybe someone sent out a message while we were distracted," Kakashi suggested.

"Does that really matter right now?" asked Anko in irritation. "The gaki's headed for a trial that I'll bet all the dango in the world is rigged, and we're just standing here pointing fingers!" She made her way to the door before turning back and saying, "I don't know about you, but I'm heading over there. Hokage-sama, you better start tightening your fist on the Council or I will for you."

Once she left, the others quickly made their way to the Council Chambers as well. Well, everyone but Sai who made his way to one of Danzo's hidden bunkers.

Prison Cell

Naruto, cuffed and tagged with seals, glowered at the ANBU who was trying to unseal the large scroll he had. It made him mentally smirk at the fact that his _Chi Fuiin_ (Blood Seal) held true and left the guard frustrated.

"You won't be getting into that, tell Danzo and his goons he can kiss the fattest part of my beautiful ass. When I get free…he's first on my list of 'Accidental Stabbing Victims'!"

The ANBU just looked back at him before sighing," Look, I don't like doing this; you completed a mission and did what you needed to survive. Really, I take no pleasure in this."

'_I need to figure a way out of this, I have a feeling this trial is going to be anything but fair… And I need to deal with that Danzo guy… I should've known that I'd get arrested as soon as I came back.'_ He sighed in frustration before he calmed himself and thought, _'Nothing left to do but wait it out, I guess…And plot...and think dirty thoughts about Anko.'_

It was over half an hour later before a pair of ANBU came to his cell and escorted him to the Council Chambers. Naruto frowned at the sight of the Clan Heads and Civilian Council giving him suspicious looks. The only ones who did not were Tsunade, who sat at the head of the chamber, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, and the people he saw in Tsunade's office earlier. It slightly surprised him that they were allowed to see his trial, but he shook it off in favor for what was currently happening.

The ANBU led Naruto to a chair with wrist and ankle locks before they strapped him in it and made him face the Council. Danzo stood up and declared, "The trial of Uzumaki Naruto will begin now!"

Murmurs filled the room before Tsunade silenced them and called out, "Uzumaki Naruto, you are accused of treason and defecting to the Nuke-Nin Orochimaru. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty on both accounts, Hokage-sama," he answered respectfully. He may call her baa-chan, but now wasn't the time to be so familiar with her.

"Why are we even having this trial? We all know that he's guilty! He's nothing more than a demon child who wants to destroy the village! I say we execute him right now!" yelled out a pink haired woman who Naruto easily deduced was Sakura's mother.

"Sakoto, you will not speak unless you are granted the floor!" ordered Tsunade, making the pinkette scowl and reluctantly sit back down. "Naruto, can you tell us what happened back at the Valley of the End? Hatake Kakashi, your old teacher, was unable to locate your body or Uchiha Sasuke's."

Naruto took a small breath before he answered, "Sasuke was defecting from Konoha and going to Orochimaru." He was halted from speaking any further by the Civilian Council and the Elders Koharu and Homura calling him a liar. They were shut up by Tsunade's small flare of chakra that weighed down on them. When she motioned him to continue, Naruto stated, "Now that the peanut gallery has shut up…Sasuke openly expressed his desire to go to Orochimaru for power to kill Uchiha Itachi, his older brother and killer of the Uchiha Clan. I, along with four other shinobi of Konoha, was given the mission to retrieve him. The mission itself led us into many encounters with Orochimaru's subordinates, but I was able to catch up to Sasuke at the valley. At first, I tried to convince him to come back through words, but he refused and initiated a fight between the two of us. He and I fought viciously, so much so that he actually struck me with two _Chidori_ and forced me into using the Kyuubi's power."

"So, you willingly called on the fox's power? See?! He's nothing more than a demon!" called out a random civilian.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am you dimwit" Naruto scoffed at the man.

"Silence! I will have no more outbursts in these chambers!" yelled Tsunade, shutting up the man. "What happened next, Naruto?"

"After I called upon the fox's power, he in turn called upon the power of his Curse Mark and our fight grew to a whole new level. In a final clash of his _Chidori_ and my _Rasengan_, our power scarred the land even further than it already was and I was rendered unconscious from it all. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a dark room with my arms and legs chained to the ceiling and floor with my chakra cut off. It turns out that Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand, was ordered to take my unconscious body back to the snake's base in Ta no Kuni where I suffered two full years of imprisonment and torture of the physical and mental kind."

"You were gone for three years, Uzumaki," reminded Danzo. "What were you doing during the third year?"

"…I was released from my imprisonment, but only to the point of being able to walk around the base. Guards kept me from leaving and Orochimaru had me study from his collection of stolen scrolls and documents. Due to my torture and my fear of being put back in prison, I agreed to study and become his 'ultimate weapon'."

Once again, the Civilian Council called him a traitor and for his execution before Tsunade had had enough of it and ordered the ANBU to take them out of the chamber, leaving her, the Elders, the Clan Heads, and the other spectators.

Danzo once again stood and asked, "What exactly did he have you study? It must have been important if you placed a seal over your scroll that prevented anyone else from opening it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and bit back a spiteful comment before he took a deep breath to calm himself. "I studied Uzumaki Fuinjutsu, some taijutsu forms, a couple of kinjutsu, and…the diagrams for the Curse Mark."

The audience all widened their eyes in surprise for varying reasons. Mainly, it was because he said that the fuinjutsu belonged to the Uzumaki while Anko was shocked that he studied the seal on her left shoulder blade. She unconsciously rubbed it and looked to the cuffed blonde in worry.

Tsunade was the first to recover and she questioned, "What exactly was the kinjutsu you learned, Naruto?"

"I learned two. One was the _Juinka_ (Curse Seal Transformation), which was his way of implanting people with the Curse Mark. He had me implant many other prisoners with Curse Marks empowered by the Kyuubi's youki; however, no one survived the procedure. So, Orochimaru quit having me use it."

"You're saying that you could kill people with a simple youki-enhanced bite?" questioned Koharu.

"It not as simple as that, and explaining it would take way too long. Besides, I destroyed those notes and kept the ones on the mechanics and chemical properties of the Curse Mark. As far as anyone is concerned, no one will know how to give someone a Curse Mark unless I tell them how. And I don't plan on doing that anytime soon."

Tsunade nodded at his statement. "While that is good to hear, what was the other technique?"

"…" She was met with silence.

"Naruto, answer the question. What was it you learned?"

"I can't say."

"Why not? If you keep this up, you will be found guilty and be executed," Homura stated.

"I can't say because it is a secret of the Senju Clan," answered Naruto while looking Tsunade dead in the eyes. "Unless Tsunade-sama is willing to share Senju secrets, I cannot say what it is. I mean no disrespect to the…esteemed…elders."

The other members of the Council, as well as the other spectators, turned to the Godaime who looked to be in deep thought. "How important or powerful is this secret?"

"Easily S-Class; A-Class at the bare minimum…And not for the eyes of those who can't handle it."

She nodded and declared, "I won't have you tell us then. However, you will tell me in private later as well as tell me who else knows of this secret." Naruto nodded in understanding, and she continued, "Well, is there anything else you wish to say before we vote on your verdict?"

Naruto nodded and replied, "I know where some of Orochimaru's bases are, who runs them, and what they were made for. I also have the information that Orochimaru had gathered on Akatsuki during his time as one of their members. If it could lessen my sentence, I will tell you everything."

Tsunade nodded while Danzo narrowed his eyes in thought. While he wished to see Naruto imprisoned before he took him into his ROOT program in secret, the information on Orochimaru was hard to pass up.

Danzo was not stupid.

"We will now take a vote. Those who find Uzumaki Naruto guilty of treason and defection raise your hand," ordered Tsunade. Koharu and Homura did so, as well as Hiashi Hyuuga, much to Hinata and Neji's shock and anger.

"All against?" she asked before raising her own hand. The remaining Clan Heads and Danzo, much to the shock/suspicion of the others raised their hands in agreement. "The vote stands at three 'guilty' and seven 'not guilty'. Uzumaki Naruto is hereby not to be charged and/or imprisoned. However, he is still ordered to tell us what he knows of Orochimaru, as well as stay on a two-week probationary period before he could return to the shinobi ranks."

Naruto gave a small smile while the other spectators all had smiles of relief on their faces.

"This trial is officially over. Naruto, come with me to my office before we see Ibiki. Anko, you come as well!"

The snake mistress nodded before she appeared next to Naruto in a _Shunshin_ and removed the cuffs and seal tags. Naruto sighed in relief as his energy returned to him and he gave Anko a foxy smirk. "Thanks for that. Although, I bet you wish you were the one that cuffed me in the first place, ne Anko?"

She smirked back and began walking away while retorting, "While the idea is thoroughly tempting, I think I'll pass…for now anyway."

The duo chuckled at their banter before they headed to Tsunade's office. Behind them, the Godaime had a smile on her face at Naruto's 'not guilty' verdict and couldn't help but shake her head at how he and Anko interacted with one another.

Although she didn't know if she was ready for grandkids yet.

When they reached her office, she set up the privacy and silence seals before she motioned the two to take a seat. "So Naruto, what exactly was the secret of the Senju Clan that Orochimaru had you learn?"

"Why is Anko here if you're having me tell such a high level secret?"

The Godaime snorted and answered, "I'm willing to bet my drawer full of sake that she already knows what it is, especially since she was the one who found you."

"Drawer full? I was expecting at least a vault."

Anko smirked and commented, "She has a point there, gaki. Plus, she _is_ right that I already know."

Naruto nodded. "I just needed to be sure before I spoke." He looked to Tsunade with dead seriousness before he spoke, "The kinjutsu was Nidaime-sama's creation; the _Edo Tensei_."

The blonde Kage's eyes narrowed at that before she sighed tiredly and pulled out a bottle of sake. "It figures that he'd have you learn such a dangerous and forbidden technique. With your reserves, and the Kyuubi's power, the jutsu would be no problem for you to get down."

"Yea…" he agreed before he sighed. "I'm gonna keep it, Tsunade. While seen as a taboo to humankind, I can't deny the usefulness of it."

"You're playing with fire here, Naruto. That jutsu is disrespectful to the dead and there are bound to be consequences," warned Tsunade.

"We all take risks as shinobi, Tsunade. Mine just happens to be one of the more dangerous ones. Besides, it's not like having the Kyuubi sealed in me is less of a risk than using this jutsu."

"True… However, I am ordering you to keep this technique a secret. Only use it in front of those who _I_ deem trustworthy or if there is no other option. Understand?"

Naruto nodded before he asked, "Can I have my scroll back now? It has my supplies for the jutsu as well as my other possessions. And a few pictures I took of Sasuke when he fell asleep."

"I'll return it to you after we speak to Ibiki. Now, the other reason I had Anko here was because of what you said concerning the Curse Mark notes."

Anko perked up at that, but Naruto spoke before she could. "I'm not able to remove it yet. I can lessen the effects and pain flashes, but nothing more than that."

Anko sighed in disappointment before she shrugged. "I'll take what I can, I guess. How long do you think it will take before you can remove it fully?"

Tsunade was curious as well and turned to Naruto, who had a thoughtful frown on his face. "…If I work uninterrupted, I should have it figure out in a couple of months tops. At the earliest, one month."

"Well, your probation period will allow you a guaranteed two weeks. That should give you plenty of time, especially with your most used jutsu."

Naruto raised a brow and asked, "How exactly will _Kage Bunshin_ be of help here other than allowing me to multitask?"

"_Kage Bunshin_ are capable of transferring anything they experience, barring physical training, to the main body. If you have your clones study the notes and dispel while you work on the reversal seal, a solution should come to you faster. You've been using it for this long and had no idea?," explained Tsunade, making Naruto's eyes widen in surprise.

"T-That's brilliant! Not only will it help me with the Curse Mark notes, but it could help me with learning other jutsu as well!"

Anko was also surprised at the revelation of the _Kage Bunshin_, but she quickly got out of her shock in favor of an excited grin. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up and talk to Ibiki so that the gaki can get to work!"

"You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?"

"Get rid of my mark first. Then I'll call you something else, _gaki_," she said with her grin still in place.

"As long as it's something that accurately describes my sexiness" Naruto winked.

"Alright then, let's not keep Ibiki waiting any longer," Tsunade said before the three made their way to the IT Dept. of Konoha.

Things were starting to look up.

The Hidden Leaf Village had just gained a necromancer.

(End)

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter because I love doing these. See you later bro's! **


	4. A Cursed Dilemma

**Hello everyone, I'm very happy with the way things are going with this fic and I'm very happy that people are enjoying it!**

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto and neither do I.

"Speech"

_'__Thoughts'_

**"****Higher Being Speech"**

_**'**_**_Higher Being Thoughts'_**

"_Jutsu_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene Shift

**Chapter 4: Cursed Dilemma and Solution**

'_Why does stupid have to breed? Why?'_

Within a medical lab at Konoha Hospital, beakers filled with various chemicals and serums were placed on various racks and labeled accordingly. The person looking over them was Uzumaki Naruto in hopes of finding a way to cancel out Anko's Curse Mark.

All he'd gotten so far was frustration and a handful of his own hair he'd yanked out.

It was the second day of his probationary period in the Leaf; the first being spent having Tsunade procure a room for him to work at in peace. The only people allowed in the room while he worked were Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Anko. Of course, there was always a duo of ANBU present in the room as well. They were there to make sure he wouldn't make anything threatening to the village or make any attempts to escape.

He wouldn't!

Really.

Naruto kept his gaze firmly on a beaker filled with a small mixture of chemicals atop a Bunsen burner. He had to make sure they didn't overheat, or else he would have to make the mix from scratch and _carefully_ dispose of the old one. On a test tube rack near him were four tubes full of Anko's blood. Why he needed it wasn't told to the woman, but she still gave him the needed fluids, but not after Naruto got in a joke about 'other fluids' before dodging a hail of shuriken.

The thing was that the blood had to be extracted directly from where the Curse Mark rested on her skin.

The mix had finally reached the desired temperature and the whiskered blonde quickly removed it and called out, "Get the blood ready."

A _Kage Bunshin_ working with him quickly complied and readied a few drops of blood on a microscope sheet. The original prepared a dropper and filled it with the heated mixture before he carefully had a drop of the green chemical mix fall on the blood. He then placed it under the microscope in the room and gazed into it.

The blood was receptive of the mixture at first, making Naruto gain a small grin. However, his victory was short-lived when the blood fought back against the mixture and the red and green drops of liquid were overcome by a purplish one.

"Damn it. The chakra is overriding any attempt at a serum," Naruto cursed before he took out a notebook and scratched out the formula he used to make the mix; the fifth one on the list. He sighed in frustration and had the clone dispose of the failed test while he moved to the whiteboard in the room. "I don't understand it," he muttered to himself while looking at the chemical formula that made up the Curse Mark. "Why aren't my attempted antidotes working? There has to be a reason, but the question is _what_…Could it be something involving her genome? Her specific genetics…?

An idea soon came to him and he formed another clone to ready the blood for the Bunsen burner. Most liquids in chemistry needed to be heated in order to be studied better. Anko's blood shouldn't be any different.

When the blood was heated, he placed some under the microscope and observed it. The crimson liquid appeared to be normal, but after a couple of seconds, purple clumps began to appear and have the blood assimilate into them. It only took ten seconds before the blood was completely purple.

"Damn it all… I was hoping this wouldn't happen…" he muttered disappointedly. "He quickly wrote down his findings and disposed of the tainted blood before he made his way to the Hokage's office. "Baa-chan's not gonna like this… And Anko will be devastated… Why do I have to be the one to bring bad news?"

Tsunade's Office

The Godaime was hard at work filling out various forms and looking over many different petitions brought to her by the Konoha citizens.

And not drinking.

What an awful day.

Shizune was assisting her in organizing the papers and Anko was in the room as well. The Snake Mistress was there because an ANBU escorted her in order to 'receive news from the Uzumaki'. She hoped the news was good; she needed to hear something positive about the damnable hickey on her left shoulder.

She was tired of it. Nearly two decades of having the damn thing and still no means to cure it... She hated it; it was a constant reminder of why this villager had shunned her, she hated the snake who gave her the thing in the first place. Ever since she received it, her life had gone downhill. Feared by the people of the village she served, mistrusted by most of the Council, the phantom pains that came from the mark, and worst of all were the whispers she heard in her mind… They always spoke of how Konoha would betray her and that she would only find acceptance with Orochimaru. It was her hatred of the man that kept her from listening to the whispers.

Soon, a knock came from the door and Tsunade allowed the person to enter. Anko tensed when she saw that it was Naruto holding an open notebook and having a serious look on his face. _'This can't be good…'_ the woman thought sadly.

'_Why do I have to be the bearer of bad news? Fuck this job'_

Naruto sighed in slight exhaustion and cut right to the chase. "There's something…unfortunate that I found during my tests."

"It hasn't even been a whole day," Tsunade said in surprise. "What could possibly cause you to come here so early?"

Naruto's answer was to drop the notebook on the desk in front of her, his face a stony mask as the Godaime and her assistant looked over the notes and Anko fidgeted in her seat. He cringed slightly when he saw the medics' eyes widen in shock and he looked away when they turned their gazes to him.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure that these are correct?" asked Tsunade with narrowed eyes.

Naruto sighed and dropped his head before he looked Tsunade dead in the eye. "100%..." he said in a tone that told her he was _not_ joking. "The Curse Mark has merged with Anko's bloodstream…and infected it. It moves like a virus and I've yet to find a means to combat it properly."

Anko froze in shock while Shizune gave a small gasp and Tsunade clenched her fist in anger. "How long…?" asked the Slug Sannin.

"You already know the answer, Tsunade," he replied. "Your specialty is medicine, so you should know how long."

Anko took a step forward and asked, "How long until what?"

Naruto looked away as Tsunade answered, "…Until you die." Anko's eyes widened in shock and fear, making Tsunade feel a pang of guilt for telling her the truth. "The answer won't be something you'll want to hear."

The violet haired woman's gaze fell to the floor and she leaned against the wall for support. "…How long?"

"A year at the most," answered Naruto who hated to beat around the bush. "The Curse mark is tainting your blood and slowly killing you from the inside. I'm surprised you're still on your feet, to tell you the truth. You'll be able to tell when your body is near its limit when you start coughing up blood. Then, you'll feel intense fatigue and your immune system will weaken drastically. Should you somehow live through that stage; your body will weaken so much that you'll be bedridden. Not long after, you'll fall into a coma before…you die. I'm sorry, Anko."

Anko lost the strength in her legs at that and fell to the floor, eyes wide and tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She slowly brought her knees up to her body and bowed her head into them. Soft sobbing could be heard from her, making the other occupants of the room look down in regret.

Naruto clenched his fist in anger and grabbed his notebook before he made his way to the door. When he reached the knob, he turned his head to look back to them and stated, "While there is a 100% chance she will die if the blood continues to be infected, there is still a 12% chance I could come up with a cure in time." His voice reached Anko and she turned her tear-streamed face to him. His back was to her and she heard him say, "I just need time. I'll fix this, I promise," before he left the office.

Tsunade sighed and turned to Anko who was still staring at the doorway. "Anko, I want you to take the next two weeks off. If Naruto comes up with something during his probation, you'll need to be ready."

The woman slowly nodded before she shakily stood up and walked out of the office. Tsunade sighed again and turned her chair to look out the office window.

"You better come up with something, Naruto… Anko's depending on you."

**Naruto's Lab Room (Five Days Later)**

The blonde had bags under his eyes as he reviewed and rewrote the formulas for the attempted cures and the one for the Curse Mark for the tenth time that day. The notes were so annoying to decode and break down that he had to practically destroy one of the training grounds just to let out some steam.

Luckily, an ANBU kept him from doing _too_ much damage.

Somewhat, at least.

"Son of a bitch! Why can't I figure this damn formula out?! It shouldn't be _this_ hard to decipher! Orochimaru didn't even fully create the damned thing!" he raged before he threw his notebook across the room in frustration.

He leaned forward against a nearby wall and began to pound his fist against it consecutively as his frustration grew. _'Come on; think! What could be the secret? What is it that holds the Curse Mark together? Think, damn it; THINK!'_ he raged in his mind as he kept striking the wall.

"**You're such a fool,"** admonished the fox in his gut.

'_Do you really have to be an asshole now? Fuck off, fox! I'm trying to think!'_

"**That's why you're a fool. There's no need to come up with a solution **_**chemically**_**. What else did you learn last year?"**

'_You know what I learned! The Curse Mark notes, those kinjutsu, and the Uzumaki…Fuinjutsu. God damn it, it was right in front of me the whole damn time! I'm so stupid!'_

"**Well, I'm glad we can agree on something,"** said the Kyuubi with a smirk.

'_Can it, fox. I need some ink, brushes, and sealing paper.'_

**With Anko**

The Snake Mistress was sitting at the table in her apartment, an empty bottle of sake and a dish next to her. What she had just learned…it was an incredibly tough pill to swallow.

'_So in the end…he still got me in some way. Either he would have me as a pawn…or I'd be disposed of.'_

She unconsciously lifted the bottle to pour some more sake, but when she didn't hear the sound of liquid hitting the dish she realized she was out. She sighed and set the bottle back down before she moved to her fridge for another bottle. As soon as she cracked the door open, a hand pushed it back closed. In her upset state, she turned angrily to yell at the offender but stopped short when she saw that it was Kurenai.

"I think you've had enough, Anko."

Anko didn't respond and just moved back to her chair and sat down. Her elbows rested on her knees while her gaze was towards the floor, making Kurenai sigh sadly.

"Tsunade-sama told me what Naruto found out." She was met with silence. "You can't just give up, Anko. I'm sure everything will-"

"Everything will what?" interrupted the violet-haired kunoichi. "Be okay? I doubt it, Kurenai… I've had this damn thing for nearly twenty years and nothing changed for the better…And now it's going to kill me" Her eyes became misty and she clenched them shut to fight back the tears. "It's over…"

The next thing she knew, she felt a hand strike her cheek with a resounding slap. She looked to Kurenai in shock while the Genjutsu Mistress had a hard look in her eyes. "So that's it? You're just going to let Orochimaru win and keel over? That's not who you are, Anko, and you know it! You're not the real Anko Mitarashi if you're going to just give up on everything? The Anko I know is a fighter and she never gave up!" Her crimson eyes narrowed and she asked, "Who are you and what happened to the _real_ Anko?"

"She's gonna die, that's what!" yelled back Anko. "She realized that this was a battle she couldn't win, no matter how hard she tried! Just face it, Kurenai; it's over!"

"Maybe not," came a voice from the doorway of Anko's apartment. The two kunoichi turned to see Tsunade leaning against the door frame. "Naruto's made a slight breakthrough with the Curse Mark."

"What?" whispered Anko. "But I thought-"

"He was approaching the problem the wrong way. From the message he had a clone send me, it looks like removing the Curse Mark chemically is next to impossible," she explained much to Anko's horror. "However, there is another way that has a much better chance at success."

"What way is it, Tsunade-sama?" asked Kurenai.

"Fuinjutsu…the little idiot just realized it" replied the busty blonde simply. "The Curse Mark is a product in both a chemical sense and a sealing sense; but the main sense is the sealing part. It's the seal that is making the chemical that taints your blood, so he just needs to counter the seal and then we can drain the tainted blood from your system."

Kurenai sighed in relief while Anko asked, "How long will it take?"

Tsunade sighed and answered, "Unfortunately, he doesn't have a set date for when he can finish. But, he has many clones helping him work on it plus that scroll that he took from Orochimaru's base. If he doesn't waste time and focuses solely on the counter seal, I would assume about a month at the latest; a week or so at the earliest."

Anko nodded with the faintest hint of a smile and sighed in relief. _'You better pull through for me…Naruto.'_

**Naruto's Lab Room (Three Days Later)**

"Alright… Now, I just need to make my brush strokes perfectly and the prototype seal will be ready. Unless it explodes again," said the whiskered blonde to himself as he steadily moved his brush on a seal tag.

"**I have to admit that I'm quite impressed, brat. I honestly believed that it would take you longer to pull this off."**

'_I did too… But, I'm not stopping here,'_ he replied with a small smirk.

"**Oh? And what else did you plan to do?"** asked the fox with slight curiosity.

'_Remember how the notes said that Orochimaru placed a part of himself in every Curse Mark; as a fail-safe of sorts?'_

"**Yea… What's your point?"**

'_Come on, fox. I know that you know what I'm thinking. If I know what you think that you think that I know.'_

"**You're taking a big risk here,"** the fox warned dangerously. **"We had a deal that you'd stay alive while I gave you power, brat. You better not risk your life so needlessly."**

'_Relax… You shouldn't have any issues taking down a fake of Oro-teme. After all, what's he compared to the great Kyuubi no Kitsune?'_

The Bijuu smirked at that. **"At least you finally understand my greatness."**

'_Yea… But the Yondaime still sealed you into me, so I guess that makes him greater than you,'_ said the blonde with a smirk.

"**Fuck you, brat! He got lucky that he and that woman stopped me from killing you that night!"**

'_Woman? What woman?'_

He heard the fox scoff before he grumbled, **"No one you need to know about."**

'_You know I don't like being left in the dark about things, fox. You better tell me soon, or else our deal's off.'_

"**Why do you want to know anyway? She's dead and so is the damned Yondaime. Knowing who she was will do nothing to help you."**

'_Maybe it will; we'll never know unless you tell me.'_

"**Hmph… If this little plan of yours works, then I'll tell you. However, you only get **_**one**_** shot at this; no second chances."**

Naruto was silent as he continued to make the seal. A clone of him was working on a seal that was being placed on the original's back; one that was crucial to his plans. _'Then this just has to be the shot that makes it…'_

**Two Days Later**

Naruto was being led to Tsunade's office by the two ANBU in charge of him for his probationary period. It was the final day of it and he was to be removed from his probation by the Godaime that day. He had a small grin on his face as he held a small seal tag in his right hand.

The villagers didn't like the look of the grin and gave him looks of suspicion, but he ignored them. His plan was slowly coming together and it made him excited to see it succeed. All he had to do was remove Anko's Curse mark and then let the fox handle the rest.

It was a perfect plan.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he saw that he had arrived to his destination. He saw Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Jiraiya, and surprisingly Kakashi in the room waiting for him. Anko had a nervous look in her eye and Naruto gave her a reassuring grin. In his head, he heard the fox give a snort of amusement.

"**Imagine the ways she'll thank you should this work,"** the Kyuubi commented and Naruto could practically feel its grin.

'_Shut it, fox. Although, not a bad way to think.'_

"Uzumaki Naruto," began the Godaime, "you are officially done with your probation and reinstated within Konoha's ranks as a Genin once more." Naruto frowned at his rank and he heard the fox laugh it up in his mind. "My first order to you, as your Hokage, is to attempt to remove the Curse Mark placed upon Mitarashi Anko by Orochimaru."

Naruto gave a bow and replied, "It will be done, Hokage-sama." He then grabbed a chair and set it down, with the back facing him, and motioned for Anko to sit in it. When she slowly complied, he said, "Remove your coat please, Anko-san. I need to properly see the Curse Mark."

She nodded and removed the coat, letting Naruto see both the seal and her uncovered body. He unconsciously gave it a once over and had a faint grin, making Kurenai narrow her eyes while Jiraiya and Kakashi quietly chuckled.

Naruto carefully placed the seal on top of Anko's mark before he pulled out a leather belt and handed it to her. "You're gonna want to bite down on that. This is _not_ gonna be a pleasant experience and we don't need to hear you scream your lungs out." She took the item from him and bit down on it before she nodded, showing that she was ready. The spectators in the room gave Naruto their full attention as he took a deep breath and pumped his chakra into the seal. "_Fuinjutsu: Juin Kyūshū Fuiin_ (Curse Mark Absorption Seal)!"

The seal tag began to glow an angry red while Anko's seal beneath it gave off a fierce violet glow. She felt an intense burning sensation, so much that it felt that her body was melting from the inside, and bit down hard on the leather belt. Through gritted teeth, she screamed in pain while Naruto had a bead of sweat go down his brow.

'_20%...'_ he mentally measured as the Curse Mark slowly began to move from Anko's body into his own. _'33%... 47%... 59%... 76%... 91%... Kyuubi, are you ready?'_

"**What do you think, brat?"** was the rhetorical response.

'_Alright then; NOW!'_ he called out before he felt the seals on his stomach and back heat up.

The others in the room, save for the screaming Anko, tensed when they saw the seal holding back the fox light up. Naruto's features slowly became more animalistic and a small haze of red youki came off of his body.

'_Is the seal weakening?'_ thought the Sannin and Kakashi in a panic while Kurenai and Shizune were worried for the safety of Anko and Naruto.

**Seal**

The next thing Naruto and Anko knew, they were standing before the fox's cage while a copy of Orochimaru stood right at the gates.

"_Marvelous…"_ whispered the Sannin remnant. _"To think that the seal you have on you is this complex is nothing short of astounding, Naruto-kun."_

"You have three seconds to pray to whatever deity you worship, Oro-teme. If anyone's going to be inside Anko, it's going to be me!" Naruto grinned.

Anko looked on in shock as the one she hated the most and the Kyuubi stood before her before glaring half-heartedly at Naruto, "What the hell? Where are we?"

"My mindscape," answered the blonde. "Apparently the seal dragged your consciousness here while the fox deals with the snake."

The Sannin remnant chuckled at Naruto's words. _"You really believe that this caged beast can kill me?"_ he asked arrogantly.

"No, I don't believe it will," answered the Uzumaki with a shrug before one of the Kyuubi's tails flew through one of the spaces between the gate bars and pierced the remnant of Orochimaru. He gave a fanged smirk at the look of surprise on the remnant's face and finished, "I _guarantee_ that it will."

The remnant's echoing cries of agony filled the area before they slowly faded into nothingness, leaving a smirking Naruto, a shocked Anko, and a grinning Kyuubi. **"Well, that was actually quite satisfying. He was starting to annoy me."**

"You and me both, fox," agreed the Uzumaki before he turned to Anko. "Well, you're finally free, Anko-san. How does it feel?"

Her eyes widened in realization and she unconsciously moved her hand to where her Curse Mark was; only, her hand touched smooth skin and nothing more. Her face gained a small smile and she started to chuckle softly before she began laughing in pure joy.

"I can't believe it! I'm finally free! I can't feel the Mark's taint anymore! I'm free!" she cheered with a wide grin while Naruto and the fox smirked.

"Glad to see you so excited about this, Anko-san. However, it's time we left." A doorway appeared with the kanji for 'exit' on it and Anko quickly went through it. The blonde turned back to the fox and smirked. "You made sure to leave the power here, right? You only removed the snake's essence?"

The Kyuubi scoffed at his questions. **"Of course I kept the power. What do you take me for?"**

'_A fuzzy asshole.'_

'**Die.'**

Naruto chuckled as he left the mindscape and reopened his eyes to the sight of Kurenai hugging Anko while the others had small smiles on their faces. He too smiled as he was clapped on the back by Jiraiya.

"Nice work there, kid. Couldn't have done it better myself," he praised.

"Thanks, Ero-Sennin," he replied as he kept his gaze on a grinning Anko. "It's about time she had something good happen to her."

The Gama Sennin gave a slightly lecherous grin as he whispered, "Maybe she'll give you something _good_ as thanks, you lucky bastard."

He received a smack to the back of his head for that. "Shut it, pervert…" he muttered before he was suddenly glomped by an excited Anko.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed happily before she kissed him on his whiskered cheek, making him freeze. "You have no idea how much this means to me, Foxy!"

That woke him up. "Foxy?"

She grinned at him. "Well, I _did_ tell you that I'd call you something different if you removed my Curse Mark. Besides, it seems to fit the best!"

He shook his head with a small smile. "Better than 'gaki', I guess. Although it still doesn't capture my raw sexiness," he said before he turned to leave.

"Naruto, where are you going?" asked Kakashi.

"Home… I've been stuck moving between that lab and this office for two weeks straight. I need a real bed to sleep on. There's an open invitation, Anko," he winked, making the others chuckle.

Before he could take two steps, he felt extra weight on his back and two arms wrap around his neck. "I'll be sure to pay you back for this, Foxy," whispered Anko into his ear. The warmth of her breath against his ear made him blush before she got off of him.

"I'll be sure to remember that," he replied with a smirk as he left the office. Once outside the Hokage Tower, he formed a clone and said, "You know what to do."

"Yes sir," saluted the clone before it headed for the Hokage Monument. There were a few prizes hidden there and the Uzumaki planned to collect. He earned it, after all.

Hidden beneath the hood of his cloak, no one saw his fanged smirk but they did here his slightly dark chuckles. Shivers went down their spines as the Uzumaki passed them.

They had _no clue_ what was in store for the future.

Not a single fucking clue.

**(End)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! See you later bro's, and yes. There will be more sexual innuendo than you can imagine.**


	5. Truths and Tests

**Hope you guys are enjoying it! Just one thing, if you're going to post a negative review, actually give points on how to better it. Don't just be a dick. My little rant's done.**

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto and neither do I.

"Speech"

_'__Thoughts'_

**"****Higher Being Speech"**

_**'**_**_Higher Being Thoughts'_**

"_Jutsu_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene Shift

**Chapter 5: Truth and Tests**

It was a beautiful morning in the village.

The sun rose slowly in the sky above Konohagakure, bathing the village in its radiance. Stray rays of light shone through various windows of many different homes of the village; one such home being that of Uzumaki Naruto. The light didn't stop there, though. It also hit his closed eyes directly, making him turn his head to avoid them.

Seriously.

The sun is 92,960,000 miles away and it still managed to headshot him?

"**Hey brat, wake your ass up!"** yelled the Kyuubi within its host's mind.

Naruto groaned and hid his head underneath a pillow. "Five more minutes…" he mumbled out.

"**WAKE YOUR PATHETIC ASS UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FILL YOUR HEAD WITH YAOI!"** roared the Bijuu with the sound echoing throughout the seal and Naruto's mind.

"AAH!" yelled the blonde as he jolted awake. He looked around his room frantically for any naked men before he realized that he was alone; well, alone with a damnable fox sealed inside of him. _'Damn it fox, I was trying to sleep! I think I've earned it after working my ass off removing the damn Curse Mark! And really?! YAOI?!'_

He heard the fox scoff and retort, **"Please… If it weren't for me, you'd still be in that lab failing to find a cure. But enough about your stupidity."** Naruto growled at the fox, making it smirk before it continued, **"Your clone picked up two **_**really**_** valuable bodies last night; one of them being that woman I mentioned."**

Naruto pulled out a red arm-length scroll with black lining and stared at it in wonder. _'You mean the redheaded woman buried alongside the Yondaime? I assume she was his wife since I doubt they'd put her body with his if she wasn't.'_

"**Correct… But there's more to it than that."**

'_Meaning…?'_

"**Those two…they're connected to you in a way that I'll bet one of my tails that those two Sannin know. I'm honestly surprised that you never came to the correct answer when it was literally staring at you every day you lived here…"**

'_Get to the point, fox! Just what is the connection between us?'_

"**That scroll holds the people who brought you into this world. I'm honestly surprised you didn't figure that out yourself."**

Shock; pure shock and surprise filled the blonde after he heard the fox's words. The Yondaime Hokage, the man who sealed the Kyuubi into him and damned him to the life of a Jinchuriki, was his father? And the woman was his mother?

'_Y-You can't be serious… You're joking, right?'_

The Kyuubi bashed its head against the cage holding it back. **"You stupid human! Why the hell would joke about something like this?! Well, other than the obvious fact that I'm a sadistic bastard, I was there when that woman gave birth to you! She was my previous host; Kushina Uzumaki, wife of the Yondaime and member of the Uzumaki Clan. Your mother was my old prison!"**

'_But why, or rather how, did you get out? The Yondaime was said to be a Seals Master and the Uzumaki were famous for the Sealing Arts… It doesn't make sense.'_

"**I told you the answer before that Anko woman took you away from the snake's base. Madara Uchiha controlled me that night. So, who's to say he didn't release me from your mother's seal?"**

Naruto couldn't argue with that. _'Okay… So, Madara showed up during my birth, freed you from my mother, then took control of you and made you attack Konoha before the Yondaime sealed you into me… Am I right so far?'_

"**Yes… So, now you know who the woman is. What are you going to do with this information?"**

Naruto turned his gaze to the scroll holding the bodies of his parents. Thinking of the night the fox got sealed into him made him scowl and clench the hand holding the rolled up sealing paper. He then stood up and pocketed the scroll before he put on his black hooded cloak and left his room.

'_I'm going to see what Tsunade and Jiraiya have to say about all of this. If they knew who my parents were, then I want to know why I was never told.'_

'_**I totally should have made a joke about being inside his mother'**_ Kyuubi snorted.

**Tsunade's Office**

The Slug Sannin sighed tiredly as she dealt with the morning paperwork. Or at least, that's what she was _supposed_ to be doing. Right now, her mind was filled with thoughts on how Naruto's psyche was and how stable he would be after being imprisoned for about three years. There were bound to be repercussions for what he went through all that time.

'_I suppose it would be best to have Inoichi or Ino take a look at his mental health; although, he hasn't shown any serious problems other than an almost 180 to his personality. Not to mention he was also able to come up with a solution to Anko's seal without anything more serious than work-related stress. Maybe I'll just wait and see if he'll be alright for now, but have his friends keep an eye on him.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Shizune stepping in with the very person she was just thinking about. "Naruto, I wasn't expecting you this morning. What do you need?"

"Get Jiraiya here…now," ordered the blonde with narrowed eyes making the two women look confused at his attitude.

"What did the pervert do this time?" asked Tsunade in exasperation.

"There's something that I want to ask you and him. So, get him here now."

Tsunade raised a brow before she shrugged and nodded to one of the ANBU hidden in the room. The ANBU appeared in a flash and nodded once before it disappeared in a _Shunshin_. Naruto grabbed a chair after seeing the ANBU leave and sat patiently with his elbows rested on his knees and his chin on his hands.

He wasn't going to kill anybody.

Yet.

Not five minutes later, the ANBU arrived again with Jiraiya in tow; literally. The Gama Sennin was bound in rope with a small frown on his face. "He was peeping on the women's side of the Hot Springs, Hokage-sama. Again."

"Thank you, Neko. Return to your position," ordered Tsunade while Neko complied.

"So, any reason why your ANBU dragged me here, Tsunade?"

"Ask him," she said pointing to Naruto who looked to the two of them with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, hey kid! Didn't see you there!" greeted Jiraiya with a smile though he was curious as to the blonde's look.

"I'm not gonna waste my time beating around the bush and get straight to the point," Naruto stated before he stood up and glared at them. "I want to know…was the Yondaime my father?"

The two Sannin tensed at the question making Naruto's eyes narrow even further. "What brought this on?" asked Jiraiya.

"Don't try and divert the question! Is he my father or not?! I'm in a very stabby mood right now, so I suggest you answer."

"…Yes," answered Tsunade with her eyes closed.

Naruto scowled at them and questioned, "Why wasn't I ever told that he was? You had months to tell me before I was held prisoner; months! But you never did and I had to find out from the damned fox!"

"You're speaking to the fox?!" asked Jiraiya in worry.

"Yes, and it's been much more forward with information about me than you two ever were! I know who my father _and_ my mother are thanks to the Kyuubi! What I want to know is why did I have to find out one of the more important things about me from the reason I'm being hunted down? Why not from the people I trusted and cared for?"

"Naruto, your father had way too many people who hated him outside the village walls; Iwa being a prime example," explained Tsunade. "You were never told so that your identity as his son would remain a secret and you'd have a sense of 'normality' in your life. Sarutobi-sensei wanted to-"

"Wait! You mean that Jiji knew the whole time?!" he asked in anger before he punched the wall next to him in frustration. "Why can't the people I trust ever be straight with me?! Why do they expect me to trust them when they never give me a real reason to?! Am I really so untrustworthy? I never let the secret of what the fuck is sealed inside of me get out! So why couldn't I just have the solace of knowing that my parents didn't fucking abandon me?!"

"Naruto, calm down! What good would telling you who your parents were have done back then?"

"It would have made life more bearable! I wouldn't have constantly asked myself who my parents were, why they weren't there with me, or if they hated me or not! I could've been happier!"

"Yes, and you also could've let it slip that you were his son, making his enemies know that they could kill you in vengeance for your father's past deeds," explained Jiraiya.

"Please, I kept the secret of me holding Kyuubi a secret from practically everyone! What makes you think I couldn't do the same for that secret?"

Tsunade sighed in frustration. "Look Naruto, for what it's worth I'm sorry we never told you. We were doing it because we thought it'd be in your best interest and safety. Obviously, we were wrong and I apologize."

The whiskered blonde slowly calmed down and sighed. "I know that… I just…I just don't understand why I couldn't be trusted with it. I placed my trust in you two, Jiji, and many others here in Konoha. Why can't I be trusted back?"

The Sannin looked down in shame while Shizune, who had remained silent for the whole discussion, walked up to Naruto and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked to her to see a warm smile on her face, and he gave a small one back.

"Look kid, we're sorry; honest. We should've had more trust in you and told you, especially since it was _about_ you in the first place," Jiraiya said in an apologetic tone.

Naruto sighed again and leaned against the wall behind him with his arms crossed. "I guess I can forgive you…with time, of course. I'm still pretty pissed off about the whole thing, but I'll get over it eventually." The two Sannin nodded and Shizune kept her smile at him. "I guess I should apologize too, since I nearly lost it earlier."

"No, you had every right to do that," Tsunade replied. "You have nothing to apologize for." Naruto gave her a small smile and nodded. "Now, since we've gotten that out of the way, I actually am glad you showed up this morning."

"Why's that?"

"I need to see your current skill set so that I can determine just what to do with you."

"What do you mean? I'm a Genin still, right? Just put me on a team and I'll take the next Chunin Exams. And murder everyone in it."

"You can't afford to stay a Genin, kid," Jiraiya informed him. "Akatsuki is after you and we need to have you at a high enough level to be able to face them. As a Genin, you won't be able to have access to much knowledge or be able to take part in various types of high ranking missions."

"Okay… I guess I can understand that. But how exactly do you plan to see my level?"

Tsunade smirked and answered, "I think a little field test will tell us everything we need to know. I'll have you face one of the Jonin and have them put you through the ringer so that you can show just how much you've improved."

"Will I be allowed to use the Nidaime's jutsu?"

"…Yes, but do not summon anyone too dangerous," Tsunade answered after some thought. "By the way, how many people _can_ you summon anyway?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened in recognition as to the name of the technique while Shizune was still putting the pieces together. Naruto tilted his head in thought and mentally counted off the bodies he had at his disposal. "I have around…ten bodies that I can use. All of them are skilled in their own right; the two most recent should no doubt be my strongest."

"And I'm guessing you won't tell me the identities of the bodies you have?" asked the Godaime to which Naruto replied with a shake of the head. "Alright, we're all entitled to our own hidden aces. Just be sure to use this technique carefully, Naruto. Messing with the dead is always a serious matter."

"Yea yea, don't worry so much baa-chan," replied the Uzumaki making Tsunade's eye twitch.

"Anyway, your test will be held in two hours. Take the time to prepare accordingly."

Naruto nodded before he left the office. He had two hours to spare and he knew just how to spend them.

Eating at Ichiraku's Ramen.

**One Hour Later (Ichiraku's)**

Some things never change, no matter what happens.

Naruto was happily slurping down his tenth bowl of miso ramen while catching up with Teuchi and Ayame. The two were shocked, but incredibly happy, to see the blonde again and Naruto was happy to see them as well. These two were like family to him during his youth with Ayame being an older sister while Teuchi was like a kind uncle.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Naruto-kun," Ayame said with a smile as she brought him another bowl.

"You've said that five times already, Ayame-nee. Give it a rest already," replied the blonde with a grin.

"Ah, give her a break Naruto. Can you blame her for missing you so much?" asked the ramen stand owner.

"No, I guess not. But still, she doesn't need to repeat the same thing every ten minutes."

Ayame playfully smacked him making the other two chuckle and the overall atmosphere be that of happiness.

"Oh, there you are Foxy!" came a voice that Naruto easily recognized as Anko's. He turned to see her behind him at the curtains surrounding the stand. "I was looking all over for ya."

"And what exactly did you need me for, Anko? Something sordid, dirty, and frowned upon by most of the known world?"

She took his arm and began to drag him out of the shop. "You and I are gonna run a few errands."

"But I still need to pay for my-" began the blonde before he realized that he was broke. _'Ah shit… How am I gonna pay for lunch?'_

"Don't worry about it, Naruto! It's on the house! Think of it as a 'Welcome Back' present from us," Teuchi called out while Ayame waved bye to him and Anko continued to drag him away.

"Thanks, Pops!" Naruto called back with a grin before he began to follow Anko so she wouldn't tear his arm off. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"Oh, nowhere all that special," she answered with a shrug. "I just needed to get some shopping done is all."

Naruto raised a brow in confusion. "Then why did you drag me along? I'm not really the shopping type."

She smirked at him. "I just wanted to have you tag along. Is that a problem?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not really, but I _do_ have something to do in about an hour."

"Oh, and what's that, Foxy?"

"Tsunade's making me spar with one of the Jonin so that she could determine what rank to place me in."

"So, you're gonna duke it out with someone?" she asked with a grin and he nodded. "Then count me in!"

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna watch your fight! I want to see what you bring to the table, Foxy."

Naruto shook his head with a small grin. "Whatever you say… I can't stop you from watching after all."

"Great, so let's get my shopping done and then we'll head over to where your test is."

"What are you shopping for, anyway?" asked the blonde with a raised brow.

"Oh, I'm running low on sharp pointy things and I need to restock," she said nonchalantly.

"Right…" said the Uzumaki with a sweatdrop.

**One Hour Later (Training Field 13)**

The two walked out into the open area training field to see the two Sannin, Shizune, and Kakashi standing in the middle of it waiting for them. Kakashi and Jiraiya were discussing something in hushed tones with both men having slightly lecherous looks on their faces throughout it all while Tsunade and Shizune merely waited patiently.

When Naruto and Anko's presences were noticed, the two perverts stopped their discussion while Tsunade said, "Alright Naruto, I decided to have you face Kakashi for this test. He is the most well rounded of the Jonin, so he should be able to have you produce the best results."

"Sounds good to me," Naruto said with a smirk while Anko and the others moved to the side, leaving the Uzumaki and Kakashi in the center of the field. Naruto pulled his hood down, shadowing his eyes, and asked, "You ready for this, Kakashi? I don't plan on holding back."

The man eye-smiled and replied, "I think I'll be okay. Besides, no matter what I'll always be your sensei; and a teacher must be better than their student, right?"

Naruto smirked at the statement. "You'd think that… But it isn't always the case, _sensei_." He then pulled out a kunai and held it in his right hand while his left flexed in a 'come hither so I can stab you' motion.

Kakashi looked to Tsunade, who nodded, and rushed towards Naruto, pulling out a kunai during his advance and swung at Naruto, but the blonde easily blocked it with his own. Suddenly, a glowing chain shot out of the blonde's arm and flew at Kakashi who ducked to avoid but was greeted by Naruto's foot kissing his face for his effort.

The Jonin slid back a couple feet while Naruto's chain retracted back into his skin. "The thing about these chains, sensei, is that I can summon them from _any_ part of my body. So, you might want to be careful," he advised with a fanged smirk appearing on his hooded face.

"**I still remember when you were still mastering your chains and went to take a piss when that chain shot out of your-"**

'_NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN!'_

"I'll be sure to remember that," said Kakashi as he raised his headband and revealed his implanted Sharingan.

Naruto lost his smirk for a serious face and punched both of his fists forward, releasing three spike-tipped chains from each arm. They darted through the air towards the Copy Nin, and the man evaded thanks to his dojutsu. But, the chains were able to change course midflight and kept Kakashi on the move, bobbing and weaving to avoid an unwanted piercing.

With his old teacher distracted by the chains, Naruto quickly went through handseals before ending his sequence by clapping his hands together. A coffin slowly rose from the ground with the kanji for "Red" on it while Naruto's chains retracted back into his skin, allowing Kakashi to stop his evasion and look to his student.

The coffin lid fell revealing a woman with untamed red hair under a black hat that was wrapped in bandages around the sides. Covering her curvaceous body was a tan tunic with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals. In her hands was a silver flute that was all too familiar.

Naruto stepped up to the woman and gently poked her forehead while sending out a sliver of the fox's youki into her summoned body. The body jerked before her eyes opened, revealing black sclera with purple eyes (1). She took a look at her surroundings and saw the hooded Jinchuriki standing next to her, making her smirk.

"So, shithead needs my help again, huh? What do you need this time?"

Naruto smirked back and pointed to Kakashi. "I was hoping that you'd be so kind as to play my friend here a melody of death, Tayuya-chan."

The redhead's smirk grew into a grin as she raised her flute up to her lips. "It would be my pleasure, shithead," she stated before she began to play a complicated series of notes.

Before the eyes of the spectators, Tayuya and Naruto faded from their view. Kakashi pumped a little more chakra into his Sharingan but it was unable to locate them. _'Clever… This genjutsu is sound based so even a dojutsu can't cancel it. I'll have to break it somehow…'_

He was brought out of his planning by the feeling of a sharp blade next to his throat. He looked down and saw a skeletal hand holding a kunai before he looked behind him and saw a figure cloaked in a moving shadow. Through the shadows, a lone red eye with a black slitted pupil stared right into Kakashi's, making him involuntarily shudder.

"**Hatake Kakashi… It is time… Time for your death at the hands of **_**Shi no Naruto**_**!"** cried out the figure before the kunai cut into Kakashi's throat, spurting his crimson essence onto the ground in a gory waterfall.

Through the pain, Kakashi bit his tongue and made it bleed before the sight of Naruto and Tayuya came to him and the feeling of a sliced jugular faded. Both the blonde and the redhead had smirks on their faces before the blonde disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kakashi then felt chains wrap around his ankles and wrists while a kunai was held at his throat again; only it was real.

'_Well, shit.'_

"You lose, Kakashi," said Naruto from behind the silver haired Jonin.

Kakashi sighed and nodded. "It looks like you won, Naruto," he said, admitting defeat.

The chains holding Kakashi released him and the Uzumaki put away his kunai before he walked over to the redhead. "Thanks for the help, Tayuya-chan."

"No problem. It was actually kind of fun. But, before I go…" She then slammed a fist into his head, making him eat dirt. "THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ADDING 'CHAN' TO MY NAME?!"

"Geez… So cruel," mumbled Naruto as he slowly stood back up. He cracked his neck before he nodded to Tayuya and she disappeared into ash against a small breeze. "So," began the blonde as he turned to the others, "how'd I do?"

"Not bad… However, I'd recommend that you get some ninjutsu under your belt. Your chains and _Edo Tensei_ will only get you so far," commented Tsunade to which Naruto nodded to.

"It was a good strategy, having the chains distract me while you performed the jutsu, but I agree with Tsunade-sama's statement. You need more variety in your attack pattern," Kakashi added.

"You've obviously got a good head for battle strategies, plus having the sound genjutsu for dojutsu users was a nice touch," Jiraiya said with a grin.

Shizune just nodded to Naruto with a smile while Anko wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Not bad, Foxy. It was fun to watch; and nice name for yourself, _Shi no Naruto_," she said with a grin.

"Thanks, I figured someone as badass as I am needed a kickass name," said Naruto with his own grin while the others chuckled. "So, what do you have in mind, Tsunade?"

"Hmm… I'll need a few days to think this over. In the meantime, I can honestly say that you are easily Chunin level, so I'm promoting you to that rank. Congrats, brat."

Naruto nodded in thanks. "Well, I'm going to see if there are any easy missions I can take. I need some money in my pocket," he said while mumbling the last part. He walked away from the field and threw a lazy wave of the hand in farewell behind him.

"Hey, wait up Foxy! I think I have _just_ the mission for ya!" Anko called out with a smirk.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, is that?"

She leaned in and whispered into his ear, making him grin deviously.

"I like it… Starting now?"

She nodded with her own grin.

"Get ready to pay up, Anko-chan!" he called out as he left in a blur of speed.

"What _exactly_ did you tell him, Anko?" asked Tsunade with a stern look.

"Oh, nothing major. Although, don't be surprised if you get any extra paperwork when he's done!" she said with a grin before she left in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade's brow twitched while the others took a couple of steps back. "Anko, IF THERE'S EVEN A SINGLE EXTRA SHEET OF PAPERWORK, YOU ARE DEAD!" yelled out the Godaime before she ran off to find the Snake Mistress.

Kakashi chuckled at the antics and commented, "Yep… Naruto is _definitely_ back in Konoha."

He still couldn't figure out if that was a good or bad thing.

**(End)**

**A little action for you guys and more to come in the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. See you later bro's.**


	6. Trial Run

**Hey my loyal readers, soulful here. I hope you're enjoying everything! **

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto and neither do I.

"Speech"

_'__Thoughts'_

**"****Higher Being Speech"**

_**'**_**_Higher Being Thoughts'_**

"_Jutsu_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene Shift

**Chapter 6: Trial Run**

Training with Anko was…interesting.

Painfully, painfully interesting.

A roar of sound filled the air as a large fireball raced towards a dark cloaked man. Twisting his body to evade the flaming sphere, which licked the cloak covering his scarred and seal-covered body, he growled. He flew through handseals and released a wave of wind in retaliation to his opponent's attack, successfully pushing her back a few feet before the chakra she applied to her feet stopped her.

She lowered her crossed arms from her face and grinned at him. "Not bad, Foxy. Looks like you got that one down pretty well."

The Uzumaki smirked beneath his hood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Yea, it took a little while, even with my clones helping me, but I still got it down. So, what do you say we kick this up a notch, Anko-chan? I win, I get a prize of _my _choosing."

The Snake Mistress grinned a little too much like a predator and pulled out a kunai before she rushed her opponent. Ever since he removed her Curse Mark and became a Chunin, she decided to have daily spars and training sessions with the blonde. He was a tricky opponent with his on-the-fly planning during their fights, but that just made them much more enjoyable to her. Having bouts with someone whose moves were able to be read like an open book was way too boring to her.

Getting quick looks at his ass didn't hurt.

To Naruto, the spars were a great way for him to practice his growing ninjutsu repertoire and to increase his physical fitness.

Getting quick looks at her ass didn't hurt.

Anko pushed him to the edge each fight and he quickly realized that his fight with Kakashi seemed easy only because the Copy-Nin underestimated him, badly. Anko fought to her full extent and employed every move in her arsenal to test what Naruto was truly made of. While this annoyed Naruto, since it wasn't a true win in his eyes, it still showed just how far underestimation can take someone.

They were clashing their kunai left and right, twisting their bodies in various ways that would seem impossible to many. Sparks filled their vision with every clash while their grins grew and their lust for battle along with them, their inhibitions slowly falling. They jumped away from their twelfth clash and launched their ranged techniques; Anko's snakes hidden in her sleeves and Naruto's chakra chains. The chains tore into the fleshy scales of the snakes' throats and the blonde jerked his arm back, pulling Anko with the dead and wrapped up snakes. With her airborne and coming at him, he readied a kunai with an exploding tag and thrust it at her with a slightly crazed grin.

Slightly crazed.

Her eyes widened when it flashed red and an explosion rocked the training field.

When the smoke from the explosion died down and was carried away with the wind, Anko was seen crouched on a nearby tree branch while Naruto was left standing in the center of the field. His body was covered in scorch marks and burns but he remained standing. She was about to see if he was alright before she saw his shoulders shake and heard him chuckle softly before he erupted with laughter. The woman sweatdropped at this and was about to question his sanity before the Naruto in the field vanished in a puff of smoke and another fell out of a different tree in a fit of laughter.

'_That Shadow Clone using little shit.'_

She sighed in relief that he was okay before irritation set in and she bashed him on the back of his head. As he cradled his new bump, she yelled, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You could've killed yourself with that bomb; and me as well!"

He slowly stood and turned to her with a gaze so serious that it actually made her freeze. "The thing about living and dying in battle is that you never know what can kill you until it happens. As for what doesn't kill you, it only makes you stronger and better prepared for future battles to come." He dusted off his clothes before he popped his neck and made his way back into town. As he left, he called back, "The bomb wasn't lethal, Anko-chan. I wouldn't kill you even though I have the means to."

'_You're a crucial part of my plan,'_ he thought to himself after his words.

The Tokubetsu Jonin watched his retreating form with a slightly concerned face. His statement on living and dying was entirely true, but those were words of veterans or seasoned fighters. Not the words of a fresh Chunnin. To hear them from someone like him saddened her and she knew that he wouldn't be that way if the damned snake didn't take him. Her hands clenched into fists at that last thought.

'_I may not have his damn hickey anymore, but I'm still gonna take that fucker down. He's gonna pay for what he did to my favorite gaki… Still, Naruto hasn't once gone to talk to anybody about his time in prison. I hope he doesn't plan to hold it in forever… I don't think I would want to see what'd happen when he finally snaps. I don't think there'd be a village left to defend.'_

**Tsunade's Office**

The Godaime Hokage was looking at the dossiers of Naruto and Anko while a pile of others were neatly stacked next to them. She had an idea brewing in her mind and it had to do with the both of them. The stack was actually chosen from a few others and needed to have only one dossier selected for her plan.

The problem was that there were over twenty of them in the stack. So, it would take a while to pick one. The only thing the people listed had in common was that they were all Tokubetsu Jonin while Naruto was the only Chunin placed on her desk. Should her plan succeed, then Naruto would be promoted to Tokubetsu as well.

'_Eat it you shriveled council shits.'_

She just needed to pick from the stack and have a little field test.

**One Week Later**

Naruto was seen practicing his chakra control by holding his body with one hand while it rested atop a small lake. This was to increase his control to smaller areas of his body while also training his body's balance, killing two birds with one chakra enhanced stone. Anko stood five feet from him offering advice when he asked.

During the time she spent after the Curse Mark was removed, Anko found out that her control for her chakra, as well as her natural reserves, were hindered by the seal Orochimaru had placed on her. The mark put an unnaturally low cap on her reserves, making her body fight itself to control what it deemed was her "maximum' limit. Once the seal was removed, her body had to get used to her once again natural chakra level and control.

She now had more bang for her buck, in a lot more ways than one.

The spars she had with Naruto, whenever jutsu were allowed, helped her tremendously in fixing her hindered control. During her entire time as a Chunin and Tokubetsu, her control was only around sixty percent due to her seal. When it was removed, the control was shot to less than forty percent and she worked her ass off with Naruto to bring it back up to a reasonable fifty-five percent. It was less than what she had before, but she was working on it.

The two were interrupted from the blonde's training by an ANBU with a boar mask. "Hokage-sama wishes to see the two of you right away," he stated before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The two looked to each other in confusion as to what the busty Kage wanted with them, but they shrugged it off and made their way to her office.

Not even five minutes later, they arrived to see Tsunade and Shizune looking to a young woman. She had long brown hair which she wore in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and large black eyes. She also had the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembled a flower. She was dressed in the standard Konoha uniform and had three ninken sitting next to her.

"Hana, what are you doing here?" asked Anko when she saw her friend.

'_So, I finally meet Kiba's older sister… I can see the family resemblance, but she is definitely the calmer of the two…and the sexier one,'_ thought Naruto as he nodded in greeting to the occupants of the room, save for Anko. "So, what did you call us for, Tsunade?"

She pulled out their dossiers and showed them to the three before she answered, "I've had this…thought brewing in my mind recently. I've noticed that while Genin Teams operate in teams of three, Chunin and above usually act solo or with a partner. So, I had a thought; why not form a special team three consisting of Chunin to Jonin for specific missions or assignments for the village? Of course, it would be difficult to get people to agree since most prefer the solo or 'single partner' style they handle missions. This is where you three come in. I want to give this idea of mine a trial run and see just how well it will work with the three of you. You all are at least acquainted with one another, so that should make it easier for you all to work together."

"What would the focus of this team be, Hokage-sama? Assault? Recon? Tracker?" asked Hana while her partners tilted their heads in wonder. Naruto and Anko stood patiently and awaited the Kage's answer.

"I want this team to focus on the Hunter-Nin and Recon aspect of the shinobi ranks. You three will capture Nuke-Nin as well as run reconnaissance missions for Konoha while also preparing for what I really want these teams to be for."

"Which would be…?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"I'll tell you after this trial run is over. Your first assignment is to capture this man and his associates," she answered while handing the three of them the people they were tasked to go after. The first two were easily seen as twin brothers with two differences to tell them apart. One of them had a monobrow and a goatee while the other had two eyebrows and was clean shaved. These two were known as the Legendary Stupid Brothers.

'_Sometimes I wonder why certain people even exist' _Naruto sighed at the pair of dimwitted bandits.

Seeing their moniker made Naruto and Anko snicker while Hana had a small smirk. They then turned to the third person and Naruto quickly supplied them with the man's identity.

"So, Mizuki was never killed off, huh? After all he did and almost did, he was only sent to prison? He went rogue for Orochimaru and nearly killed Iruka-sensei!"

Tsunade sighed at his outburst. "Yes, I know you're angry Naruto, but think of it this way; this is your opportunity to get back at him for what he tried to do. Just remember that it's preferable that he is brought back alive."

Naruto glared at the picture of Mizuki wearing a smug face and growled out, "No promises. I'll try to kill him as little as possible, after I talk to his ex-lover."

The Godaime sighed again and knew that that was the best she was going to get from him. "Very well, you three have your targets. You begin your search for them in one hour. Dismissed!"

The three gave small bows, with the ninken bowing as well, before they all exited her office.

Naruto headed off to find Tsubaki.

**Forest of Hi no Kuni (Three hours later)**

The three shinobi, and three ninken, were flying through the treetops in search of the last location that their targets were seen at. The town was called Crater City, an average sized town with plenty of gambling, bars, and other pleasures.

"So what did you do to Tsubaki?" Anko tried to keep the slight amount of jealousy out of her voice.

"Drank tea and gave her what comfort I could."

"W-what?" Anko almost ran into a tree.

"Hey, even I know when not to try to get my dick wet. She's still getting over that bastard and she needed a shoulder to cry on, not a guy that was trying to fuck her for information."

Anko could only sputter.

When the team had arrived, they all wrinkled their noses in disgust as the scent of tobacco, alcohol, and sweat filled the air. All six of them had heightened senses of smell, so it was much more bothersome to them.

"Okay, let's split up and look for them. Knowing the Stupid Brothers, they're most likely stuffing their faces at some restaurant. As for Mizuki, he'll be trickier to find," Hana suggested to her teammates, who nodded in agreement and went off if different directions. Each member had one of the Haimaru Triplets with them to help sniff out potential threats or leads.

Or butts if Naruto needed a cheap laugh.

Anko and her animal partner went into multiple bars but were unable to get a scent. Hana went into the casinos and gambling halls and she was just as unlucky as Anko. Naruto had decided to speed things along by resurrecting Kidomaru and having him use his spiders to look for their targets.

"Anything yet?" asked the necromancer.

"Nothing so far… Just give it a couple minutes," answered the Spider-Nin. He sat on the roof the two were perched on in concentration before he tensed and smirked. "Got two of them… They're stuffing their faces at some buffet, but the third guy's scent is lingering in the area."

"So, he's close then. Good…" Naruto murmured as he stood up and jumped back to street level ground. "Make sure that they don't get too far if they leave the city. I'll you something nice."

"Got it, Uzumaki," answered the ex Oto-Nin before he left his perch and began to circle the city.

Naruto walked up to his temporary animal partner, who was resting outside of a hotel, and motioned for it to follow him. The ninken gave a low bark in acknowledgement before he followed the cloaked blonde. Naruto then pressed a button on the radio around his neck and whispered, "Anko, Hana, I'm making my way to 'The Golden Hawk'. Two of our targets are there, and the third might be there as well. Start moving towards my position."

"Understood," was their simultaneous reply while he stepped inside of the restaurant.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the Stupid Brothers devouring the food for the buffet like it was nothing and discreetly pulled out two seal tags before he made his way over to them. He was nearing arm's reach before a voice called out, "Fūjin, Raijin, we're leaving!"

Naruto turned his gaze to a silver haired man wearing an open black shirt, brown pants, and black sandals walking up to the Stupid Brothers and dragging them out of the restaurant. When they were approached by an employee concerning payment for the food, the silver haired man whispered something into one of the brother's ears, making said brother grow angry and hit the surprised employee with an open palm strike. The force of the blow sent the man through the wall of the restaurant and into the blissful world of the unconscious.

'_Impressive strength… But, they're not worth collecting,'_ thought the cloaked Uzumaki as he slowly followed his three targets out of the city. He sent his ninken partner to fetch Anko and the others and used his mental connection with Kidomaru to tell the Spider-Nin to keep them in his sights.

The ex Oto Four member mentally acknowledged the order and held his bow at the ready should he need to fire.

The Uzumaki followed the three Nuke-Nin through some forestation and brush before they arrived at a small shack near Konoha. Anko, who had rejoined Naruto with Hana and the Haimaru Triplets, recognized the area as part of the Nara Clan's private grounds. The shack was most likely a supply building for the deer that the Nara raised and cared for.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Hana as the three shinobi and three ninken hid behind a thick bush and watched Mizuki step out of the shack with a small vial of purple liquid.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the vial as he whispered, "Hana, you and the Haimaru Bros take care of the Stupid Brothers. They may have plenty of brute strength, but your cunningness and teamwork should make short work of them. Anko and I will handle Mizuki while you do that."

The two women nodded while the ninken gave fanged grins at the idea of fighting. Hana and her partners went off to flank the much larger duo of Nuke-Nin while Naruto mentally commanded Kidomaru to fire an arrow with a flash bang tied to it. The Spider-Nin complied and released his arrow, resulting in the Stupid Brothers getting blinded by a sudden flash of bright, white light while Mizuki ducked through some bushes and made a run for it.

Anko and Naruto quickly gave chase while Kidomaru kept the silver haired Nuke-Nin on his toes with multiples arrow shots. They slowly approached a clearing and Mizuki stopped to face his pursuers, but he was surprised to see that it was Anko and some cloaked figure.

"Anko Mitarashi… What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, asshole. Mizuki Kusari, you're under arrest for treason, two counts of attempted homicide, and breaking out of prison," stated the Snake Mistress as she readied a kunai.

Mizuki snorted and looked to her with boredom. "Really? And you think you're going to take me in so easily?" He then laughed while pulling out the vial he had earlier. "I think I'll show you where you stand in the shinobi hierarchy…with something Orochimaru-sama tasked me to find!"

"I wouldn't drink it. If you're doing all of this for that pathetic excuse for a Sannin, then I'm afraid to tell you that he's already dead," informed the hooded blonde, making Mizuki freeze in shock.

"What are you talking about? Orochimaru-sama is the most powerful shinobi of the Elemental Nations! There's no way someone of his caliber is dead!"

Naruto shrugged before he put himself between Anko and their target. "Whether you believe me or not is your choice. However," he gave a Kyuubi-enhanced glare from underneath the shadows of his hood, making Mizuki take a step back, "you _don't_ have a choice in your capture and or death. Your choice right now determines if I rip out your small intestine and skip rope with them."

"Y-You… W-What are you?" asked the nervous Nuke-Nin.

"Anko, let me handle him alone. I still owe him for almost killing Iruka-sensei three years ago."

The violet haired Tokubetsu gave him a slightly annoyed look before she sighed and stepped back. "Fine, but you owe me for this, Foxy."

He smirked and replied, "I'll be sure to take you out sometime as payment; your choice. Preferably something illegal and frowned upon by most of the known world."

"Deal!" grinned Anko.

Mizuki had finally put the pieces together as for who the cloaked figure was and gained some confidence. 'Oh, you have _got_ to be shitting me! The Kyuubi Brat is the 'hunter' chasing me?" He then laughed loudly and clutched his side after his ribs slowly began to ache.

However, the next thing he knew was a fist attaching itself to his face and launching him back a few feet. As he picked himself up, he noticed Naruto, now with his hood down, giving him a fanged grin. "I'm going to enjoy taking you down, Mizuki-teme."

The man glared hatefully at him before smirking and quickly downing the contents of the vial. Slowly, he body tensed and twitched before he began to spasm and grow larger. His skin soon gained some orange fur with black stripes mixed in, his arms gained extreme amounts of muscle, and the rest of his body became more toned. By the end of it all, he looked like a buff human-tiger hybrid.

"Gross."

"C'mon Demon Fox, let me rip you apart!"

Naruto raised a brow at the new look of his opponent, but he just shrugged and had his chakra chains wrap around his fists in the form of some boxing glove/brass knuckle hybrid. He growled before punching his right fist into his left palm, resulting in a metallic boom filling the air and smirked at the hybrid Mizuki. "Let's do this, you pussy."

Mizuki snarled before roaring and launching himself at the blonde. Obviously, the charge was too straightforward and Naruto was able to easily twist out of the way and land a punch to the man's side. The chakra-enhanced shot to the ribs turned three or four into nicely ground powder, causing Mizuki to roar in pain before skidding out of reach.

'_Shit, that hurt! This damned brat shouldn't be able to hurt me like that!'_ fumed the hybrid before he began swiping his claws in a wild flurry at the blonde. Naruto was able to evade and knock aside each swipe before he pumped chakra into his legs and blurred out of view. When he reappeared, he was right in Mizuki's guard and landed a vicious uppercut to the hybrid's chin, resulting in a broken jaw and a sadistic grin from the blonde.

As the Nuke-Nin staggered from the blow, Naruto gave a small glance to Anko and grinned to her, making her grin back and nod. He then ran up to Mizuki, leapt into the air, and punched him square in the dead-center face. The blow pushed Mizuki back more and Anko was able to have one of her snake's wrap around his neck and slowly constrict the hybrid's airways. As he struggled to get air, Naruto stepped up to him and cocked his chained fist back. "This is for Iruka-sensei," he said calmly before he punched the Nuke-Nin in the gut, making him lose what little air he had left in him.

Anko then released the man and placed a chakra restriction tag on him before she grinned at the blonde. "That was fun!"

Naruto smirked and sealed Mizuki's body within a small scroll before he pocketed it. "Yea, I guess it was," he agreed as he made his way to where they left Hana.

Anko was walking in step with him when she suddenly asked, "You were serious about earlier, right?" When he looked to her with a raised brow, she elaborated, "Taking me out sometime?"

"Oh… Yea, I was serious. Why?"

She smirked before she boldly kissed his whiskered cheek, making him freeze and blush slightly at her actions. "Just making sure, _Foxy-kun_," she said in a seductive tone before she went on ahead with a sway in her hips.

"**And we haven't tapped that…why?" **

'_I actually don't have a comeback for that.'_

"**Didn't think so."**

Naruto couldn't help but stare at her ass, but he soon shook himself out of his trance and followed the Tokubetsu with a grin. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope this mission ends soon."

Naruto had things to…do.

**Konoha (2 hours later)**

Tsunade was looking over the reports given to her by the new team she had sent on a trial run. The results of their mission were beyond what she expected. Not only did they successfully bring back the Nuke-Nin, but no casualties or injuries were received by the team. Sure, Hana and the Haimaru were exhausted from taking down such large opponents, but they were still unscathed due to her wits and cunning dominating their brawn and lack of coordination.

"Excellent work, you three. I can say without a doubt that this field test was successful. So, I'm keeping you three as a team, and Naruto…"

"Yes, Tsunade…?"

She tossed him a flak jacket with the kanji for "Death" on the back above the Uzumaki Swirl. "Congratulations, you're now a Tokubetsu Jonin. You are Konoha's only Summoning Master due to the Nidaime's jutsu and the multiple summons you can have at your disposal." Naruto nodded with a smirk and took of his cloak, making Anko and Hana gain a small blush at his body, before he put on the flak jacket and replaced his cloak. "Now, as for what these teams I wish to create are for… I want Konoha to have a division in the shinobi ranks specific for one thing."

"What is it you wish for us to specialize in, Hokage-sama?" asked Hana.

"…Taking down the terrorist organization known as Akatsuki."

Another bomb-shell.

**(End)**

**So, someone gave me an idea that practically had me salivating. More info will be released with the coming chapters but…it is going to be fun as shit. See you later bro's.**


	7. Meetings, Markings, and Dates

**Hey, guys. Soulful here, hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the ones that are on their way!**

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto and neither do I.

**AN: pain17ification's fanfiction, The Bloody Guardian, will soon be rewritten and posted by me so please keep an eye open!**

"Speech"

_'__Thoughts'_

**"****Higher Being Speech"**

_**'**_**_Higher Being Thoughts'_**

"_Jutsu_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene Shift

**Chapter 7: Meetings, Markings, and Date**

Naruto wasn't feeling great.

It had been two days since Naruto's mission with Anko and Hana and the newly instated Tokubetsu was seated on his father's head of the Hokage Mountain watching the sunrise and talking with the Fox. In his hand was the scroll that he had sealed his parents' bodies into and he gazed at it curiously and anxiously. The fox groaned in annoyance at its host and his anxiety.

"**What's the deal? Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? Just summon them and talk to them! You know you want to, so just do it already! They're your parents for Kami's sake!"**

'_Shut it fox… I want to meet them, but I'm worried about how they'll take to the person I've become. I never had parents to have pride or disappointment in me, so it's a new experience for me…'_

"**Oh for the love of… Summon them already, you pussy! You know the way to use the jutsu without the sacrificial bodies now, so you won't waste the jutsu! Either you summon them now, or else I'll refrain from helping you with the jutsu. And make you break out in hives during your date!"**

Naruto sighed in annoyance and mentally nodded. _'Alright, I'll do it already. Give me the energy, fox.'_ The blonde felt the youki of his tenant course through him and he clapped his hands together, focusing the energy into the jutsu. The scroll next to him disappeared in a plume of smoke and two coffins rose; one with the kanji for "Yondaime" and the other with the kanji for "Crimson". Naruto waited for the lids to fall and the bodies of his parents were revealed.

Minato Namikaze was dressed in a standard Konoha Jonin uniform with his famous cloak over it all. Kushina Uzumaki was dressed in a light tan blouse with a dark green dress. The Jinchuriki took a steadying breath and approached them before he gently poked them in their foreheads, instilling his chakra into them to wake them and willing them to not hate him.

The two reanimated adults slowly opened their eyes to the sight of a young man with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskered cheeks dressed in black sandals, maroon pants, a black flak jacket, and a black coat with the hood down. Kushina's eyes narrowed in on his whisker markings while Minato's focused on the man's eyes, they seemed familiar somehow.

"N-Naruto…?" asked the redhead in a whispered voice. The man in front of her looked incredibly nervous, but he nodded to her. She stepped out of her coffin and slowly approached him. She gently raised a hand to his cheek and gasped at the feeling of his whisker marks. "Sochi…?"

Naruto nodded again with a small smile. "Yeah… It's me, kaa-chan…it's me," he said softly.

Kushina's eyes welled up with tears as she embraced her son for the first time since his birth, since she was taken away from him…

Since she was denied her family.

She held him close and cried happily into his shoulder while he hesitantly hugged her back. "My baby boy…"

Minato stood back and watched with a critical eye for any deceit, but he saw none in the blonde hugging his wife. This made him smile and he walked up to his son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. When Naruto's gaze met his, Minato nodded to him and said, "It's good to see you…son."

Naruto smiled to him and replied, "Yea… It's good to see you too…tou-san. Even though you're an asshole."

"W-what do you mean?" Minato sputtered.

"Did you really think the villagers would seriously view me as a hero?" Naruto deadpanned.

He may have been the Yondaime Hokage but he had no common sense sometimes.

Really.

Kushina finally let go of him, wiped the tears from her eyes, and gave Naruto a bright smile. "I can't believe how much you've grown! You look so much like your father."

Minato chuckled at his son as he gained a bashful look at his mother's praise. However, there was something bugging him and he turned to his son seriously. "Naruto…how are we here when we should be dead?"

Naruto suddenly looked incredibly nervous at his father's stern gaze. "I…I summoned you here. I used the Nidaime's jutsu to do so."

"So, you sacrificed people just to see us?" Minato questioned while Kushina looked ready to reprimand her husband for his tone.

"No! I didn't use any sacrifices for this!" Naruto cried out. "I used the fox's youki to bypass the need for sacrifices. I'm not a badass, necormancing, demon filled shinobi for no reason."

The adults looked surprised at their son before Kushina smiled to him. "So, you're on good terms with the fox?"

"Not exactly… The fox agreed to give me its power when I need it and I agreed to take down Madara for him. He's still quite the asshole."

"So, you know of what happened the night of your birth then?" asked Minato.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, the Kyuubi told me everything; how kaa-chan was the previous Jinchuriki, the weakened seal, Madara's appearance and release of the fox, and the sealing itself. I know everything that happened through Kyuubi's perspective."

"I see… How did you come across the _Edo Tensei_?"

Naruto sighed at the question as the memories of his imprisonment and torture surged through his mind and sat down on the ground before motioning for his parents to do the same. "I'm sure that when I answer your question, many others will follow… So, I'm just gonna tell you how my life was after you sealed the Kyuubi into me. It wasn't pleasant."

Four hours passed as Naruto told them every part of his life; from his Academy days, his first C-Rank (though it became his first A-Rank) mission, the Chunin Exams, meeting Tsunade, Sasuke's defection, and his time as Orochimaru's prisoner. By the time he finished, Kushina looked pissed and was clenching her trembling hands while Minato had his eyes closed with a frown on his face.

"That's my story…"

"Those… Those bastards! How could they treat you like that?! And Orochimaru holding you prisoner for three years... If I _ever_ see him…" Kushina growled, letting the threat hang.

"I guess my faith in Konoha was misplaced," Minato stated with a sigh. "I always believed that they would see you as a hero… But I couldn't have been more wrong…" He looked to his son with sad eyes and said, "I'm so sorry for giving you such a burden, son. I hope you can forgive me for my mistakes."

Naruto shook his head and replied, "You don't need to apologize. You couldn't ask another to give up their child, and Madara didn't leave you with many other options. If it's anyone's fault for my life, it's his and I plan to make him pay for it. And besides, heroes always have tragic backstories."

"Count me in," Kushina said instantly. "That bastard is gonna pay for what he did to my son."

"I'm with you as well, son. Anything you need, I'll help you."

Naruto nodded with a smile before he stood to his feet and stretched. "Well, as long as you two are here, I might as well put my theory to the test."

"Theory?" asked Minato.

"Yeah… Orochimaru taught me the _Juinka_ (Cursed Seal Transformation) and how to use it with Kyuubi's youki. However, every person I used it on ended up dead from the power. My theory is that it should work on someone who is _already_ dead. I mean what's the worst that could happen? You die again?" Naruto explained as he summoned another coffin with the kanji for "Twin" on it.

From the coffin came the conjoined bodies of Sakon and Ukon. Naruto pushed his chakra into them and woke them up as he turned to his parents.

"These two made up a single member of Orochimaru's old Oto Five. Each member of that group held a Curse Mark from the snake that held his chakra in it. I'm gonna see if using my version of it will override their original mark and allow them to use it. A word of warning; they might explode." Naruto then turned to them and flew through a quick set of seals before his canines elongated with a red glow and he bit both of the twins in the neck. The twins groaned in pain as the youki flowed into the Curse Mark and made it glow a furious red before it merged into the form of a demonic eye. Naruto inspected it and heard the twins breathe slowly, making him smirk. "Perfect… Sakon, Ukon, call upon your Curse Mark Level Two."

The twins glared at him for his order but complied anyway. Slowly the markings covered their bodies and they changed into twin ogres with armor on their left or right sides, depending on the brother in question. "Now what?" asked Ukon impatiently.

"Now, I want you both to call more power from your Marks. As much as you can."

The twins looked to him like he was crazy before they slowly complied. Their ogre-like appearances faded back into human forms before they each gained wicked claws, silver fox ears, silver tails, and their eyes became blood red with black slits and black sclera.

Naruto smirked while Minato and Kushina looked on in amazement. "How do you both feel?" asked the Jinchuriki.

The twins looked to one another and gave fanged grins before they turned to Naruto. "This is incredible!" Sakon exclaimed while Ukon nodded in agreement. "I've never felt such power; not even from Orochimaru's Mark. It doesn't even feel tainted!"

"Excellent. My Curse Mark should allow you to enter a pseudo-Jinchuriki state since it uses the fox's power. You won't have access to tails, but you will definitely give your enemies trouble." Naruto's grin grew as he clapped his hands together and he summoned seven more coffins.

From the one marked "Red" came Tayuya, Jirobo came out of the one marked "Drain", Kidomaru was in the one marked "Spider", the one marked "Bone" held Kimimaro, Kin came out of the one marked "Bell", Dosu out of the one marked "Melody", and the one marked "Airwave" held Zaku.

As they all woke up and turned to Naruto, he gave them a fanged smirk and opened his arms wide in greeting. "Welcome to the living world, my friends! I've called you all here to give you much needed power that makes the snake's Curse Mark look tame! Sakon and Ukon can easily attest to my claim," he exclaimed while the twins nodded. "I offer you this power so that you may further bring destruction to those who oppose you! Do you accept?"

The others turned to one another and murmured before Kimimaro slowly walked forward. He looked Naruto dead in the eyes for what seemed to be hours before he got down to a knee. "I will accept this power…Naruto-sama. You gave another purpose after my death and I wish to repay you for it."

Naruto smirked and turned to the others. "Anyone else?"

Tayuya looked to the others, mainly Kin, and nodded. "Count me in, Shithead. Like bonehead said, you gave us another chance to make something of ourselves. If this new purpose is serving you, then I accept."

Kin stepped forward and nodded followed by Dosu and Zaku. After them came Kidomaru and Jirobo while Naruto's parents stood next to the others and nodded to their son.

Sometimes it was great being him.

Naruto grinned foxily to them and called upon the fox's power. "Okay then… Let's begin."

**Three Hours Later**

Anko sat in a dango shop, bored out of her mind as her plate held nothing but finished dango sticks. Tsunade hadn't called upon them for any missions and she hadn't seen Naruto since they returned and the blonde was promoted to Tokubetsu.

She sighed again and paid for her meal before she stepped out into the streets and made her way to Hana's. Maybe the Inuzuka would be interested in a spar. She was passing by a clothing store and took a small glance inside before she stopped and grinned. Inside the shop, with many maroon cloaks was Naruto.

"Foxy! I've been looking for you!" she exclaimed as she approached him.

Naruto had just sealed away the cloaks after paying for them before he turned to the violet-haired woman. "Hey, Anko-chan. Sorry I haven't been around the past few days," he greeted while rubbing his head sheepishly.

She waved him off and walked with him through the village streets. "It's alright; you can just pay me back tonight."

"How do I do that? I really hope you don't expect me to put out on the first date. I have standards" he smirked with a raised brow.

She turned to him with a grin and said, "You can take me out to dinner then! After all, you promised me you would since you took on Mizuki by yourself."

Naruto shook his head with a smile and replied, "Okay, I guess I do owe you one. Where did you want to go?"

"The Golden Leaf. Pick me up at 8, okay?" she said before she kissed him on the cheek and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving a slightly blushing blonde.

His blush suddenly disappeared when he remembered one thing. "Oh shit, I don't know what to do on a date! I'm too socially awkward!" he cried before he raced back to his apartment where his parents were waiting. While he sent the others away, his parents wanted to spend more time with their son and he wanted to spend time with them as well.

He burst into the apartment and Kushina looked worried at his frantic look. "Naruto, what is it?"

"I have a date…"

"Oh that's wonderful!" she said happily.

"…And I have no idea what the hell to do! It's like candy being dangled in front of me and I can't open the fucking wrapper!"

Minato chuckled as he read one of Naruto's scrolls, making the two look at him. "I freaked out too when I first took out your mother. Just relax, be yourself, and enjoy your time with her. By the way, who are you going out with? She must be quite the looker to get with my son."

"Anko… Mitarashi Anko," he answered.

"Oh, I remember her!" Kushina exclaimed. "She was in Kakashi's graduating class. She was a wild one if I remember right."

"And she was betrayed by Orochimaru after he branded her with his Curse Mark's prototype form," Naruto added. "I removed it from her and was put on a team with her and Hana. We were made to go against Akatsuki whenever we can."

"I see… Well, like your father said; just be yourself. That's what women look for in a man," Kushina said with a smile. "Now then, let me help you get ready."

"No, you don't need to-"

"I know I don't _need_ to, Sochi. But I _want_ to. I want to be there for the positive parts of your life, and this date of yours is definitely a positive in my book." She then led him to the bathroom to get ready while Minato returned to the scroll he was reading with a smile.

And tried to ignore Naruto's unmanly cries of fear.

**Two Hours Later**

Outside of Anko's apartment door stood Naruto dressed in nicer clothes for his date. He was dressed in black shoes, brown slacks, a white button-up shirt, and a brown leather jacket. In his hand was a small purple tulip that he bought at the last minute. He still shivered as he recalled his mother's last words before pushing him out the door.

'_Remember, Naruto-kun! Don't be a fool, wrap your tool!'_

He'd have nightmares forever.

He was "fixing" his collar for the fifth time before Anko's door opened and he gaped at her appearance. She wore black shoes, an ebon purple dress with a single strap on her left side, and a necklace with a snake fang pendant. Her hair wasn't in its normal style and flowed down behind her; something that Naruto thought made her look more beautiful.

He was brought out of his staring by Anko waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Naruto; are you there?"

He shook his head and smiled to her. "You look stunning, Anko-chan."

She smirked. "Of course I do! Don't I always?"

The blonde chuckled before he handed her the tulip. "I got this for you. I don't know if it's your thing, but…"

She took it with a smile. "Thank you, foxy. It's a sweet gesture."

She then took his right arm and led him out of the apartment building. The couple walked through the streets until they reached the restaurant. The Golden Leaf was the third fanciest restaurant in the village. It was ironic that the Silver Leaf was fancier than it, but no one questioned it.

It was Konoha after all.

The two got a table next to a window and ordered water to drink while they read the menu for their food. Once the waiter came back and took their orders, Anko turned to her date and smiled. "So Foxy, what do you think of Konoha ever since you returned?"

He shrugged and answered, "It feels the same, to be honest. I still see villagers glaring at me and I still get charged a little more than others, but I honestly expected it. It won't matter for a while anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been making some…plans for the future. These plans should change the view of the populace."

"Can I have a hint of these 'plans' of yours, foxy?"

"…You play a part in them somewhat," he answered making her look confused.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto chuckled and waved his finger in a playfully scolding manner. "Now now, no spoilers Anko-chan. You'll see soon enough," he said as she pouted cutely. He chuckled again at her face and commented, "You're cute when you're mad."

She smirked and replied, "Then what am I now?"

"Like I said earlier; stunning," he said honestly making her gain a faint blush, causing Naruto to pat himself on the back.

Dinner was simple and enjoyable for the two and Anko even convinced Naruto to have one dance with her. It annoyed him when the other patrons kept their distance from them, but he kept it under wraps for Anko who was enjoying herself.

Her sneaking in a quick grope of his ass didn't hurt.

After their dance, Naruto walked Anko back to her apartment and the two stood outside of her door. "Well, I can honestly say that I had fun tonight, Anko-chan. I can't remember when I enjoyed myself so much. It's quite refreshing."

She smiled and replied, "I'm glad you had fun with me, foxy." She then leaned up and kissed him on the lips, surprising him at first before he returned it. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. They broke apart for air after a while with blushing smiles on their faces. Anko then gave him another chaste kiss before she let him go and stepped inside. "Goodnight, Foxy-kun," she said as she closed the door.

Once it closed, Naruto still had a grin on his face as he said, "Goodnight, Anko-chan." He then disappeared in a swirl of wind and reappeared outside of his door. As soon as he opened it, he saw his mother standing before him with a smile.

"So…?"

He chuckled as he walked past her to his room. He looked back to her and said, "It was nice," before he walked in and closed the door.

Kushina smiled at her son while Minato chuckled, making her turn to him. "I told you he'd be okay."

"I know, but a mother can't help but worry, y'know?"

He chuckled again before he and Kushina felt sat at the table and went over the info Naruto took from Orochimaru's base. Seeing as they were reanimated beings without a need for sleep, they decided to see if the snake's documents held anything worth looking into.

They weren't there for Naruto for over 17 years, but that didn't mean that they couldn't be there for him now.

"By the way, Naruto-kun! Did you get any?"

"MOM!"

To make his life a small, but bearable, Hell.

**(End)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will soon be updating Spiritual Bonds and They Eat Brains. If you have a problem, message me and we'll discuss it. Shout out to Zomvee for being so cool. See you later bro's and don't forget to read pain17ification's awesome work!**


End file.
